Absolu
by Kim.quite simply
Summary: Le monde sorcier et en pleine guerre. Harry 16 ans, lors d'une bataille au ministère, se retrouve dans la salle du temps et retourne 20 ans en arrière. Avant de partir, Dumbledore lui confit la garde de l'Orbe.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: Place! Place! J'ai l'honneur de faire mon tout premier disclaimer, s'en suivra 18 autres si tout est normal. Voilà donc: (raclements de gorge) Tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez appartiennent tous sans exeption à la talentueuse Mrs Rowling. Personnages, lieux, objects, marques,...Tout lui appartient. Dieu bénissez cette femme à l'imagination débordante qui a su égayer notre quotidien. (Je ne peux plus me contenir, lol, désolé ))_

**Introduction**

Depêche toi Queudver! lança à travers le quai un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille et aux fines lunettes rondes. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner. Il courrait aussi vite que ces jambes le lui permettaient.

J'arrive James, haleta un petit garçon rondouillard aux cheveux châtain. Il se prit les pieds dans son sac à bandoulière qui traînait par terre et faillit s'étaler de tout son long mais à la dernière seconde il s'aggripa avec espoir à l'épaule d'une femme qui poussa un cri d'horreur et fit un mouvement d'épaule pour l'enlever de là.

On va le rater, on va le rater! s'exclama le jeune homme châtains clairs qui courrait juste derrière lui. Le jeune homme tenait un gros sac remplis de choses apparement lourdes qui menaçait de craquer à tout intant.

Ne sois pas si pessimiste Lunard! répondit un grand jeune homme, ses mèches de cheveux noirs virvoltant, son charmant visage déformé par l'inquiétude tandis que le Pourdlard Express se mettait à avancer doucement, crachant des jets de fumée noire. Les quatres amis tentaient de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, bousculant au passage les parents faisant des signes d'adieu à leurs enfants et jetant ainsi des "excusez-moi, oups, pardon, attention! Merci, excusez-moi" à n'importe qui sur leur chemin. James arriva près d'un wagon et se mit à tambouriner dessus de toutes ses forces en continuant à courir avec l'espoir que le train s'arrête.

ARRETEZ CE TRAIN! hurla-t-il. Des têtes passèrent à travers les fenêtres et se figèrent en direction des retardataires. Les garçons essouflés entendirent quelqu'un crier d'appeler le conducteur qu'il s'arrête à leur plus grand soulagement. Le train s'immobilisa quelques instants plus tard dans un crissement de rails qui faillit leur faire exploser les timpans. Des portes s'ouvrirent et les Marauders s'engouffrèrent dans le compartiment le plus proche. Ils lachèrent leurs bagages, à bout de souffle. Siruis, le dernier à monter, referma la porte et cria à plein poumon avec tout ce qui lui restait de souffle "c'est bon, on y est!" Remus, aussi connu sous le nom de Lunard, releva la tête et regarda ses amis, un sourire se dessinant sur ces lèvres. Ils se dévisagèrent tous un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

Et bien, on l'a échappé belle! réussit à souffler ce dernier.

Tu l'as dit! renchérit Potter, alias Cornerdrue, qui s'était appuyé sur la porte d'un compartiment et souffait comme un boeuf.

La prochaine fois, il faudra peut-être partir plus tôt! proposa Peter qui s'était écroulé par terre, blanc comme un linge.

Oh la barbe Queudver! C'était quand même marrant! répondit Black qui se tenait toujours près de la porte de sortie. Remus et James ricanèrent en regardant Pettigrew. Ils sentirent une secousse qui annonça le redemarrement du train tandis que Peter se relevait et faillit en tomber. James eut un rire moqueur quand soudain la porte du compartiment où le jeune homme s'appuyait, s'ouvrit à la volée le faisant tomber au pied de ... Lily Evans.

Que Dieu soit bénis! murmura-t-il.

Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait! dit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils. Elle baissa la tête et sursauta d'un bon mètre en arrière à la vue du James à ses pieds.

Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet, commença-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Otes-toi de mon chemin Potter, l'interrompit-elle, glaciale. James se releva en se frottant les côtes et lança un regard derrière lui à ses amis qui portaient tous une vague d'appréhension sur le visage sauf Siruis qui levait son pouce, un sourire encourageant accroché aux lèvres.

James reprit de l'applomb.

T'auraus pu prévenir! dit-il en se tournant vers Lily.

Tu bloquais la porte depuis deux heures! Comme si j'allais prendre le soin de te prévenir. Et puis quand on est intelligent, on ne se pose pas contre une porte pour se reposer! aboya-t-elle en le dépassant pour sortir dans le couloir. James allait riposter quelque chose de cinglant mais la jeune fille se posta devant les trois autres Marauders en les regardant un à un rapidement, son expression changeant de l'un à l'autre. Pour Siruis, son regard se fit légerement inquiet, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir inventer et manigancer comme bêtises avec les autres cette année, pour Peter, de la pitié remplit ses yeux: ce garçon serait toujours aussi pathétique et quant à Remus, il se fit doux.

N'oublies pas qu'on doit patrouiller dans les couloirs, je te rejoins tout de suite! dit-elle en souriant. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, pas très ravi à la persepestive de quitter ses amis alors qu'il venait juste de se revoir. Lily fit volte face, ne lançant pas même un regard à un James contrarié et quitta le wagon, sa robe virvoltant derrière elle. James se laissa glisser le long de la porte qui s'était refermée, découragé.

Evans! Pour moi aussi se fut une joie de te revoir! lui cria-til sarcastiquement. Je pourrais venir avec vous? ajouta-t-il sérieusement à son adresse mais malheureusement pour lui, Lily ne l'entendit pas ou fit tout comme. Potter tourna la tête vers ses amis, qui soupirent à l'unisson, sauf Black qui aida son ami à se relever. Il le prit par les épaules et déclara d'un ton théatral.

Cornedrue, ... mon vieux Cornerdrue... Tu n'as pas changé, ... elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle te trouve toujours aussi arrogant, immature et ...?il fit mine de réfléchir, son regard balayant le sol.

Sans interêt, lui souffla Peter. James lui décocha un regard noir. Le jeune homme baissa alors la tête et vira au rouge.

Oui tout à fait si on reprend les termes exactes de cette chère Evans: et sans interêt..., poursuivit-il en gratifiant Pettigrew d'un sourire reconnaissant. D'après cette incroyable déclaration d'amour, elle avait l'air très heureuse, que dis-je,... au bord de la crise de nerf lorsqu'elle t'a revu James!

Peter et Remus se mirent à rire tandis que James regardait, mi-sceptique, mi-amusé, Siruis qui hochait la tête avec vigeur, l'air faussement compatissant.

Quelques heures plus tard,...

LILY!... LILY, bong sang mais qu'est qu'elle a? LILY! POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, REVEILLES TOI! LILY! s'époumona un jeune fille grassile, un rideau de cheveux châtains lui tombant devant sa figure.

Son visage rouge à force d'hurler, se décrispa lorsque la jeune fille auburns, affallée sur la baquette se réveilla en sursaut. Elle jeta des regards affolés autours d'elle et aperçue trois paires d'yeux qui la fixaient avec inquiètude.

La jeune fille qui hurlait à l'instant, connu sous le nom de Chloé Penell, poussa un profond soupir et se rassit en face de Lily sans la quitter des yeux. C'était une jeune fille au tempérament calme et à l'esprit loqique qui ne ne montrait sa vraie nature qu'à ses amies.

En classe, lorsqu'il s'agissait de répondre à une question posée par un professeur, elle devenait soudainement muette et murmurait des bouts des lèvres la bonne réponse. Personne n'entendait généralement ce que Chloé répondait et tous se tournaient vers elle en lancant des "hein, Quoi? qu'est que t'as dit" .Chloé restait silencieuse et le professeur, qui devait avoir les oreilles aussi affutés qu'un couteau, acquissait en souriant et répétait la réponse au "grand soulagament" de tous.

Les élèves des autres maisons, à savoir que la jeune fille était à Gryffondor comme ses trois meilleures amies, la prenaient pour quelqu'un de réservée, d'un peu introvertie et ne voyaient en elle qu'une intello (pour ne pas dire payote). Alors que dans la salle commune et en compagnie de ses amies ou de son petit frère Patrick en 3ème année , elle abaissait son masque et devenait un peu plus bavarde. Son comportement était alors radicalement différent: sceptique, un peu cinique sur les bords et surtout, la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à faire diverses remarques même parfois blessantes car, disait-elle, je dis ce que je pense, la franchise avant tout!. Telle était la petite (de taille) Chloé Penell, fille de mère moldue et de père sorcier. Ses yeux marrons-verts glissèrent vers ceux noisettes de Malvolia, ou Mally Pierce. Mally avait deux frères qui avaient tous deux quitté Poudlard: Fagan et Nicholas qui habitaient désormais au centre de Londres. Ses parents étaient sorciers et travaillaient tous deux au ministère: l'une en temps que chercheuse et l'autre en temps qu'expert en bâtements ensorcelés. Ils étaient donc souvent occupés et rarement chez eux.

Lorqu'elle invitait ses trois amies durant les grandes vacances d'été, elles étaient du fait généralement seules et profitaient donc du somptueux manoir niché au sommet d'une colline et allaient se baigner dans le lac amménagé dans le gigantesque jardin. La jeune fille était contrairement à son amie Chloé, quelqu'un de très ouvert et surtout de très bavard. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler que ce soit en cours (les réprimandes n'étaient que pour elle), le soir dans son lit (là de la part de Lily, Chloe et Lucya), à la bibliothèque (se faisant ainsi à chaque fois renvoyer), en mangeant... Mally riait souvent, plaisantait souvent et connaissait tous les derniers potins de l'école (qui lui servaient de sujets de conversations de réserve).

La jeune fille était d'un optimiste alarmant même si son coeur et ses notes en cours avaient de quoi rendre n'importe qui négatif et quasi-suicidaire. Le premier car elle était ce qu'on appelle un coeur d'artichaud et le second car ses résultats étaient carrément catastophiques. Elle ne réussissait à passer de classe en classe que par quelques malheureux dixièmes de point et pensait-on car le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques, M. Brûlopot, convainquait chaque année les autres professeurs de la laisser passer. Le seul cours qui lui fasse remonter la moyenne. Il fallait avouer qu'elle savait s'y faire comme personne avec les animaux et tous l'admirait de par sa capacité à comprendre si facilement nos amis les bêtes. Brûlopot la choyait et la qualifiait d'élément précieux. Son regard alors se tourna vers celui de Lucya. Ses cheveux noirs coupés carré encadraient son visage légèrement bazané et ses yeux foncés étaient revenus se posés sur son amie Lily. Miss Atkins était encore différente des deux autres sorcières. Perspicace, agile, intelligente et très ingénieuse, elle était aussi bonne élève que Chloé et Lily, si ce n'était meilleure, et avait le don assez particulier de lire dans les pensées de ses amies comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme Mally, sa mère et son père étaient tous deux sorciers. Elle avait également un petit frère, Edward en 3ème année et une petite soeur qui n'était pas encore en âge d'entrer à Poudlard.

Mais la jeune fille n'aimait pas étaler son savoir sauf, cas exeptionnel, si c'était pour écraser à coups de bonnes réponses son ami d'enfance , Dale Gibson, un serdaigle. C'était à celui qui répondrait le plus vite et le plus correctement et également à celui qui remporterait le plus de point pour leur maison. Malgré ça, cette course éffrenée restait tout de même un jeu entre eux, même si de temps à autres ils prenaient cette histoire bien trop au sérieux. Lucya s'était toujours demandé par quel hazard , Dale et elle s'étaient toujours retrouvés dans la même classe (sauf à Poudlard vu les maisons!)

La jeune fille était l'amie la plus proche de Lily, sa meilleure amie. Chacune connaissait l'une et l'autre parfaitement. Elles s'étaient rencontrées lors du premier jour de classe, contrairement à Chloé qui connaissait déjà Lily avant d'entrer à l'école de sorcellerie. Elles avaient eu cours de solfège en même temps, même si leur amitié ne s'était forgée, que lors de leur dernière année à l'école de musique. Toutes deux avaient eu l'agréable surprise de se rencontrer sur le quai 9 3/4. Elles avaient alors partagé un compartiment sans qu'on vienne les déranger et juste après les répartitions, les deux amies s'étaient assises aux côtés de Malvolia et avaient directement sympatiser (surtout grâce au talent de Mally d'inicier les gens aux conversations). Au moment de se coucher, les trois filles avaient dû faire attention de ne pas réveiller leurs deux autres futures camarades déja endormies. Ce n'était que le lendemain que Lily, Chloé et Mally avaient fait la connaissance de Lucya. Evans s'était assise à côté d'elle en métamorphose et le courrant était passé immédiatement. La jeune fille l'avait présenté à la fin du cours aux deux autres et toutes quatres étaient partis vers leur prochain cours.

Ca ne va pas Lily? l'interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Si, si, répondit l'intérressée, je n'ai pas vraiment bien dormie cette nuit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Le stress peut-être... Aussitôt, trois visages s'illuminèrent.

Quel stress? de rater le train? Tsssss non je ne crois pas, s'exclama Chloé en roulant des yeux.

Je crois plutôt que c'est Potter la cause de tes insomnies, ajouta Mally malicieusement. Les trois amies rirent tout bas et Lily leur jetta un regard désaprobateur.

Dis comme ça on dirait que je suis folle de lui, vous débloquez complétement! rétorqua-t-elle en levant le menton et regardant par la fenêtre.

Allez Lily, tu ne vas pas me dire que Potter te laisse de marbre! déclara Pierce en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est mignon, populaire, intelligent, bien entourés...

Eeuuuuh arrête tu veux me rendre malade ou quoi, l'interrompit Evans en tournant la tête vers son interlocutrice avec son air le plus dégouté.

Bien entouré? s'offusqua Lucya qui s'arrêta de rire net et qui leva un sourcil en signe d'incrédulité. Tu veux parler de son chien-chien de Black, aussi arrogant que Potter et aussi hautain que Rosier? Tu veux rire! Il n'y en a pas un pour rattrapper l'autre.

"Merci" répondit Lily mentalement.

Aaaaa c'est vrai, on oubliait à quel point tu détestais le beau Sirius Black. Il est arrogant par ci , trop hautain par là... Mais tu veux la perfection? D'après mon expérience, et vous pouvez me croire elle est bien grande, l'homme parfait n'existe...

Alors qui trouvez-vous mignon? la coupa Chloé en lançant un regard courrocé à Mally qui soupira bruyamment.

Tom Aurens, Jack Valent, Dylan Jamin, ... énuméra Atkins en les comptant sur ses doigts le regard perdu au plafond.

Rick Sanderson, ajouta Evans, une expression rêveuse sur le visage. Le silence tomba sur le compartiment et les trois amies s'échangèrent des regards sombres. Le visage de Lily reprit aussitôt son expression habituelle et les regarda en haussant les épaules.

Quoi?

Mieux ne valait pas s'attarder sur le sujet mais aujourd'hui était peut-être le jour de remettre les pendules à l'heure et de clarifier certains points que Lily se devait de ne pas ignorer.

Tu sais très bien ce qu'on pense de lui, lança Lucya d'un ton glacial en évitant le regard de Lily. Les deux autres l'imitaient. Celle-ci hoqueta de surprise. Toujours et encore le même sujet de conversation qui tournait géneralement en dispute.

Il n'est vraiment pas fait pour toi, on dirait un serpentard! En tout cas il agit comme tel! s'exclama Chloé en lissant ses manches parfaitement repassées.

De quel droit? ...Je t'inderdis de dire ça! s'offusqua Lily en jetant un regard foudroyant à son amie.

C'est la vérité, Lily! Même moi je ne lui aurait pas pardonner ce qu'il t'a fait l'année passée! s'emporta Mally en se levant. Lily fut surprise par sa réaction et resta bêtement assise la bouche ouverte, imcapable de dire quoique ce soit. Finalement au bout de longues secondes, elle reprit la faculté de parler.

Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! répondit-elle comme malheureuse excuse en détournant les yeux vers la fenêtre.

Quoi? Nous sommes tes amies Lily! Mais enfin, ouvre les yeux! cria la jeune fille qui s'entait qu'elle s'ennervait de plus en plus. Chloé hocha la tête et Lucya vint s'assoir à côté de son amie et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, mais la jeune fille l'enleva d'un mouvement sec.

Lily regarde la vérité en face! Il t'a laissé tomber deux fois et est ressorti avec toi en te trompant en plus! C'est inadmissible! C'est un coureur de jupon ce gars laisse le tomber avant qu'il ne le fasse! tempêta Chloé en se levant à son tour. Incrédule, Lily regarda ses deux amies debout, completement dépassée par les événements.

Premièrement, si je suis heureuse comme ça, vous devriez être les premières à vous en réjouir et deuxièmement comment osez-vous insinuer qu'il aille me larguer comme ça! Excusez-moi, mais c'est ça qu'on appelle des amies? IL m'aime! et JE l'aime! s'égosilla Lily en se mettant debout également. Lucya la seule restée assise, suivit le mouvement général et se leva en prenant la parole.

Personne ne peut être heureux ainsi! Et tu le sais très bien! Tu verras bien, un jour ou l'autre que nous avions raison! s'emporta-t-elle. Et même plus tôt que tu ne le crois, faillit-elle rajouter. Et maintenant toutes assises! Oublions cet incident, d'accord? Je ne veux pas que cette année commence par une mauvaise ambiance entre nous!

Je ne pensais pas que ce sujet vous tenait tellement à coeur! siffla Lily avant que Chloé ne lui lançe un regard noir. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel personne ne se lança un seul regard. Jusqu'à ce que Chloé eut envie de changer d'atmoshère, effectivement celle-ci devenait legèrement oppressante.

Alors, ... vous croyez que ce sera qui le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? demanda-t-elle doucement. Mally jeta un long regard sur son amie, complétement absorbé dans ses pensées, puis détourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Lily continua de fixer le plafond et Lucya arrêta de tapoter la banquette de ses doigts.

J'espère que ce ne sera pas un fou comme l'année dernière! remarqua-t- elle.

J'espère qu'il sera plus jeune et plus beau en tout cas! ajouta Mally, une pointe de regret dans la voix mais toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Lily la dévisagea. En réalité toutes les trois la dévisageaient.

Mais tu ne pense qu'aux bonshommes toi, ma parole! s'exclama Lily en riant et en poussant son amie d'un petit coup d'épaule. Celle-ce sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et sortit enfin de sa rêverie.

Non mais en option se serait pas mal non? répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil à Lily qui éclata de rire ainsi que les deux autres.

Raaaaaaa tu es terrible Malvolia Pierce! gronda Lucya en riant de plus belle.

Moi terrible? Mais tu vas voir! Elle plongea sur Atkins qui prise par surprise ne put que rester clouée à la banquette et éclater de rire. Mally se mit à la chatouiller si fort que la pauvre jeune fille qui n'arrivait plus à se relever en avait les yeux plein de larmes. Lily se rua sur Mally, au secours de son amie, mais elle fut prise pour cible par Pierce qui se retrourna et se mit à lui gratter les côtes. Lily très chatouilleuse, s'écroula par terre en explosant de rire. Alors que Lucya voulut à son tour secourir son amie, Chloé sauta à son cou et toutes deux tombèrent sur le sol en riant comme des folles. On n'entendait plus que des cris et des rires dans le compartiment. Au bout de quelques minutes, on frappa à la porte mais aucune d'elles ne put l'entendre. La porte s'ouvrit alors pour dévoiler Remus qui hoqueta de surprise. Personne ne remarqua qu'un intru avait fait irruption dans le compartiment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme referme la porte derrière lui avec un grand claquement. Trois des jeunes filles à terre sursautèrent et se remirent debout à tout vitesse sauf Lily qui riait encore au sol.

Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans ce moment de.. euh...camaraderie mais, Lily ça fait 20min que je t'attends. On doit patrouiller tu te rapelle? lui reprocha-t-il.

"Camaraderie? Camaraderie? Ou est-ce qu'il est parti chercher ça?" pensa-t-elle amusée.

Tu m'écoute?

Uh? Mais oui, euh je suis désolée, mais je..on...bafouilla-t-elle en regardant tout autours d'elle. Puis elle fixa son regard sur le jeune homme, d'un air penaud.

Oui je vois, répondit-il sceptiquement en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

C'est de notre faute. On l'a réveillé, il y a quoi, disons 20 minutes, pour qu'elle te rejoingne mais on a oublié parce qu'on arrivait pas à la réveiller, expliqua Lucya. Remus fronça les sourcils.

N'arrivait pas à la réveiller? reprit-il comme s'il ne comprenait pas.

Bah oui quoi, t'as toujours réussi à réveiller les gens du premier coup toi? demanda Chloé cyniquement.

Non, repondit-il en rougissant. Mais de là à carrément oublier pourquoi vous vouliez la réveiller... s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en fuyant le regard de Penell qui haussa les sourcils tandis que Mally lui donnait un coup de coude dans les côtes. (Ouch!)

C'est bon? Vous avez fini de débattre sur ce sujet? déclara Lily en tirant Remus dehors. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si exceptionnel à ne pas pouvoir se réveiller? continua-t-elle à l'adresse du jeune homme qui ne répondit rien.

Eb tout cas, enfilez vos robes, on est bientôt arrivé! Rapella Lupin en s'éloigant dans le couloir où certains sorciers sortait déjà avec leur valise. Lily le suivit en remettant ses habits correctement et jeta un dernier regard à ses amies qui lui faisaient des petits signes de main.

Une demie-heure plus tard, le train était en gare et un flot d'une centaine d'élèves descendait des wagons. Sur le quai, les uns se poussaient sur les autres, trébuchaient, glissaient. Car le temps s'était soudainement obscurci et une pluie torrencielle venait de s'abattre sur les environs. Il faisait sombre et les élèves étaient obligés de s'égosiller pour se faire entendre à travers les bourrasques de vent, secouant les quelques lanternes suspendues qui éclairaient les élèves et le quai, menaçant de les faire tomber. Ce serait la pagaille, pensa distraitement Lily qui, descendue du train, dirigeait les élèves en compagnie de ses collègues préfets. Plus de lumière, l'affollement total, la panique, les élèves se pousseraient en criant et... il ne manquerait plus que le tonerre. Comme pour exaucer ses pensées, un éclair déchira le ciel sans étoile et un tonerre assourdissant fit sursauter les plus jeunes et les plus peureux. La jeune fille n'avait pas encore vu ses amies à qui elle avait donner rendez-vous près du chemin qui menait aux voitures attelées aux Theastrals. Par contre elle aperçue Potter, le visage inquiet éclairé par une lumière vascillante, qui cherchait quelqu'un des yeux. Leurs regards se croisèrent et tout de suite celui de James se fit plus assuré. Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Il prononça quelques paroles à Peter et Sirius qui lui lançerent un bref regard puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers elle. Oh la poisse! Telle fut sa pensée.

EVANS! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre. TU N'AURAIS PAS VU REMUS CA FAIT TROIS HEURES QU'ON LE CHERCHE! Son visage et ses cheveux étaient trempés, tout comme ses deux accolites, et il plissait les yeux pour mieux voir à travers ses lunettes toutes mouillées. Lily le dévisagea. James était un réel gâchis: il était tellement mignon mais si arrogant et si insupportable!

TU DEVRAIS JETER UN SORTILEGE D'IMPERMEABILITE SUR TES LUNETTES! cria-t- elle au lieu de répondre à sa question. Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard à Sirius qui haussa les épaules.

QUOI? QU'EST QUE TU DIS?

TU DEVRAIS...PASSE MOI TES LUNETTES! hurla-t-elle en tendant la main vers le jeune homme qui la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

ELLE ME VEUT DE L'ARGENT OU QUOI? s'écria-t-il à l'oreille de Siruis qui haussa une fois de plus les épaules. Il fouilla dans ses poches et lui montra ses deux mains vides, lui signalant qu'il n'avait rien sur lui. "Mais quel idiot!" Elle s'empara de ses lunettes, jeta le sortilège et les lui rendit. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui cria quelque chose qui devait être un merci.

NON JE NE L'AI PAS VU! lui répondit-elle enfin en secouant la tête. Ce fut au tour de James de hausser les épaules puis une main vint attraper son avant-bras et avant qu'il puisse voir qu'il s'agissait de Lupin, la foudre s'abatit à un mètre d'eux. Tous sursautèrent et Peter poussa un cri suraigu que personne n'entendit.

Lily et Sirius qui étaient les plus proches, se figèrent, la respiration coupée. James, Remus et Peter les secouèrent et leur firent de grands signes devant leur visage crispé par la peur mais rien à faire. Sirius regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux exhorbités s'arrèterent à l'endroit où l'éclair s'était abbatu et resta là, à regarder l'endroit où la mort aurait pu venir le chercher. James était en train de secouer Lily doucement en la prenant par les épaules quand il sentit deux mains fortes le pousser sur le côté. Il faillit tomber, juste à côté de Sirius qui ne bougea pas d'un milimètre, mais Remus le ratrappa de justesse. Il remercia son ami et se retourna. La personne qui venait de le pousser était Rich Sanderson, un Serdaigle. L'actuel petit ami de Lily.

James avait la plus profonde avertion pour lui, il le haïssait. Premièrement parce qu'il sortait avec la fille de ses rêves et qu'il la négligeait royalement et deuxiement parce que Sanderson l'avait battu l'année passée de quelques points à la coupe de Quidditch. Cet épisode lui était resté en travers de la gorge, surtout que Rich avait brandi le trophée, un sourire arrogant accroché aux lèvres, et porté par la foule vers le château en passant près de lui, lui avait déclaré d'air hautain et sadique (James ignorait comment il s'y prenait) un "T'es tellement fort que t'as tout perdu Potter!" Les nerfs à vif, les poings tellement serrés que ses engelures en étaient blanches et le visage crispé par la colère, James était remonté dans son dortoir et s'était immédiatement couché même s'il n'était que 4 heures de l'après-midi. La nuit même il était descendu dans le salle commune, trop ennervé pour pouvoir s'endormir, et avait pour courroner le tout vu Evans revenir des bras de son Don Juan, heureuse comme tout, un sourire indescriptible sur les lèvres et un regard rêveur qui avait mis le jeune homme encore plus en rogne et plus malheureux.

James, un goût amer dans la bouche se remémora cette terrible journée et d'un mouvement sec des épaules, remit sa cape en ordre, fixant l'energumène qui secouait Evans comme un prunier. Les yeux de Lupin ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre Sanderson et Potter, une vague d'inquiètude sur le visage. Quant à Peter il ne cessait de couiner depuis quelques minutes. Remus le fit taire en lui jetant un regard noir puis se tourna vers Sirius qui était encore immobile, le regard vide. Il devrait se débrouiller seul, après tout il était préfet. "Ce que je donnerais pour ne pas avoir ce fichu badge" se dit-il en en regardant son insigne. Un bruit sourd le fit revenir à la réalité. Lily venait de tomber par terre à force d'être secouée et Sanderson n'avait même pas pu la retenir alors qu'il se trouvait en face d'elle! "J'ai jamais vu un crétin pareil" pensa-t-il en retenant James qui se débattait comme un diable et criait, il ne savait quoi à cause du vacarme, pour pouvoir aller cogner Rich et puis eventuellement relever Evans.

Rich se précipita pour relever Lily qui s'assit sur le sol, le regard vague. Il la força à se mettre debout et recommença à la secouer en criant on-ne-sait-quoi. Lily se "réveilla" et lança de rapides coups d'oeil dans tous les sens avant de se jeter dans les bras de Rich qui la berça aussitôt. Le jeune homme l'emmena ensuite avec lui et ils disparurent du champs de vision des Marauders, laissant un James d'une humeur et d'une colère massacrante. Remus le relacha et reprit son souffle. Ils étaient tous trempés et la plupart des sorciers qui s'étaient rapproché pour mieux observer la scène commençaient à se dispercer. James prit alors Sirius par l'avant-bras et le tira vers le chemin boueux bordé de gigantesques sapins. Il fit un petit signe de tête aux deux autres qui suivirent sans un mot (si on ne comptait pas les couinements de Peter qui avaient repris).

Arrivés dans le château (enfin!), ils traversèrent le grand hall (avec un sol aussi mouillé que le lac si bien que Remus faillit tomber trois fois et James qui se retenait à Siruis (celui-ci restait d'ailleurs bizarement statique) évita cinq fois une belle chute devant l'école réunis. Black ne disait pas un mot et ne broncha même pas de douleur quand James se ratrappa à sa gorge) et rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour finalement s'assoir à la table des Gryffondors tout près de Lily et compagnie. Mais avant que Siruis n'ait pu s'assoir (toujours assister de James) une jeune fille sauta au cou du jeune homme par derrière, ses cheveux d'un beau châtain aux éclats dorés recouvrant les épaules de Black. Ce denier ne bougeant pas d'un poil alors la denommée Nash Pearson lachâ prise et vint se poster devant lui les sourcils froncés bien bas.

Siruis c'est moi! Nash!... Elle lança un regard bref aux autres Marauders, les sourcils de plus en plus bas. Tu te rappelle de moi? s'inquiéta-t-elle en tournant autours de lui, l'examinant comme un spécimen rare.

Non, c'est pas la peine ça fait une quinzaine de minutes qu'il est comme ça! soupira James. Les yeux kakis de la jeune fille s'arrondirent de surprise. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Peter l'interrompit.

A cause du tonerre! bafouilla-t-il. Le jeune homme rondouillard était pale comme la mort et ses yeux lançaient des regards suppliants tout autour de lui. Nash le regarda avec inquiétude et ouvrit encore la bouche pour rappliquer mais ce fut Remus qui l'interrompit cette fois.

La foudre s'est abattue à moins d'un mètre de nous et Siruis et Lily, il fit un signe de tête dans leur direction, étaient les plus proches. Ils sont encore sous le choc expliqua-t-il plus clairement que Peter. Pearson regardait Remus avec des yeux ronds et sa bouche se fermait et s'ouvrait comme si la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à dire ce qu'elle pensait. Puis une main s'abattit de la même manière que Lupin il y a quelques instants, sur le bras de Nash qui sursauta et se retourna à toute vistesse.

Du calme! pouffa une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds épais. Une autre fille se tenait juste derrière elle, mais avec des cheveux blonds cendrés et plus courts. Ses yeux bleus ciel étaient posés sur la table des professeurs et la demoiselle plissait les yeux pour mieux apercevoir les nouvelles têtes. La première des deux, Kate Parker, s'avança et fit un geste ample de la main pour dire bonjour à ceux qui lui avaient manqués. Ses yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur Siruis qui choisit ce moment pour sursauter et enfin regagner le monde des vivants. Tous bondirent de surprise et lancèrent un regard plein de reproches au jeune homme qui clignait des yeux comme éblouis par la lumière (bien que les chandelles ne soient pas si lumineuses que ça)

Enfin! Tu reviens à toi! souria James en donnant à son meilleur ami une accolade qui le fit presque s'écrouler par terre.

Euh... oui. dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque avant de disparâitre derrière les cheveux de Pearson qui venait de lui sauter au cou en criant un "tu m'as fait peur" tellement fort qu'au moins la moitié des élèves se retournèrent vers eux.

J'en reviens pas, murmura-t-il le regard vide.

Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Kate en fixant Black bizarement.

Il a été traumatisé par la foudre qui est tombé juste à côté de lui, lui réexpliqua Remus. La jeune fille lui jeta un bref regard avant de rosir légerement. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer James qui eut un sourire gognenard. Kate avait toujours eut un faible pour Lunard mais lui ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il se demanda soudainement ce que pensait cette dernière au sujet de son ami et se promit de le découvrir quand la voix du vieux directeur de Hogwarts se fit entendre. Tous les septs se dépechèrent donc de s'assoir et écoutèrent sans grand interêt le discours habituel de Dumbledore. Delphysia Stow, la jeune fille qui gardait un oeil sur les professeurs depuis un bout de temps, se pencha vers James de la table des Serdaigles et lui murmura de regarder la place vide qui devait normalement accueillir le nouveau professeur de Defense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Ou était -il? Vu le nombre d'élèves qui regardait la chaise vide sans comprendre pourquoi elle l'était, telle était la question que la plupart des gens se posait. Le directeur dû le remarquer car il ajouta:

Ne vous inquietez pas jeunes gens, le professeur Daykins sera là d'une minute à l'autre. Des affaires urgentes l'ont retenu... Et au moment même où ces paroles furent prononcées, la grande porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme au long cheveux bruns ondulés passa son seuil. Un silence de mort s'installa laissant place au pas cadancé du nouveau professeur résonner dans la salle et le martelement incessant de la pluie contre les vitres. Sa cape bleu nuit virvoltait derrière elle et son visage pointu fixait la table des professeurs. Aussitôt Dumbledore se leva, et tous l'imitèrent. Il ouvrit les bras en signe d'accueil et déclara un bienvenue chaleureux qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

Et bien, ... murmura Siruis en regardant les longues jambes de Daykins qui s'asseyait. Il avait complétement retrouvé ses esprits.

Oh oui! souffla James, les yeux rivés sur la nouvelle habitante du château.

Mon Dieu... rajouta Peter qui avait repris des couleurs.

Elle est... commença Remus la bouche bêtment entrouverte.

Splendide... finit Kate de mauvaise humeur. On sait!. Au regard que lançait la majorité des filles à Daykins, toutes avaient la même envie qu'elle: Revenir dans le temps, faire marche arrière et reprendre le moment où entrerait le nouveaux professeur et cette fois ce serait soit une vieil femme laide mais sympatique, soit un beau jeune homme au sourire ravageur qui ferait son entrée. Contrairement à la gente masculine qui ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose: avoir défense contre les forces du mal en première heure demain.

Véridique les amis, une amie à moi s'est presque fait foudroyer et qu'on elle est arrivée chez elle, la pauvre était encore sous le choc (elle est resté comme ça une bonne 20taine de minutes)


	2. Mensonge ou vérité?

**Chapitre 1: Mensonge ou vérité?**

Après avoir bien mangé et s'être remémoré leurs souvenirs de vancances, tous les élèves s'étaient dirigés vers leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla un quart d'heure trop tôt. Elle regarda son réveil et poussa un profond soupir: 6H14.

Tant pis! Elle se leva, prit sa douche, se coiffa et tout en mettant son pull, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amies encore endormies.

Lucya avait un pied qui dépassait du rideau du baldaquin et aucun son ne parvenait à Lily de sa direction. Atkins avait une respiration presque inaudible. Mally remuait un peu dans son lit en marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, tandis que le souffle léger de Chloé rythmait ses paroles. La dernière des filles était Nash qui avait un bras qui pendait hors de son lit.

Heureusement qu'aucune d'elles ne ronflait!

Un sourire attendri aux lèvres, la jeune fille descendit dans la salle commune qui était encore vide. D'ici peu, celle-ci serait un carrefour remplis d'élèves affamés. Elle s'installa sur le sofa en face du feu qui était sur le point de s'éteindre et sortit un livre de poche.

Que c'était agréable ici! pensa soudainement Lily en levant le nez de son livre. Plus de voisins fouineurs qui la regarderaient de travers, plus de repas de famille et plus de Pétunia!

La relation que Lily entretenait avec sa soeur était assez ambigue: la jeune fille aimait sa soeur, mais ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle savait parfaitement que Pétunia ressassait des idées haineuses contre elle et tout le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Mais elle avait quand même sa petite idée: Lily était une sorcière, pas Pétunia. Etait-elle jalouse de ses pouvoirs? Se sentait-elle exclue ou délaissée par ses parents?

Il n'y avait pas de quoi! Ses parents les aimaient autant toutes les deux et avaient toujours été équitables sur tous les tableaux pour éviter qu'une jalousie naissent entre les deux filles. Apparement ils avaient lamentablement échoué. La faute ne leur revenait tout de même pas après toutes les mesures, quelques fois extrêmes, qu'ils avaient prises: toutes deux avaient toujours eu le même nombre de cadeau à Noel, la même quantité de bonbons, de calins ...

L'unique chose que sa soeur pourraient reprocher à leurs parents étaient q'ils s'exclamaient et s'étonnaient devant les objects de chez Zonkos ou les bonbons de chez Honeyducks que la sorcière rapportait de son monde. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être jalouse surtout que Lily lui en proposait à chaque fois. Bien évidemment celle-ci refusait toujours!

La plupart du temps, Pétunia se contentait de lui lancer des regards méprisants sans dire mot à chaque fois que leur regard se croisait. Lily ne savait plus comment réagir alors, elle lui souriait le plus gentiment du monde (il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'interprètent autrement!). Mais au bout de quelques années, Lily commença sérieusement à en avoir par-dessus la tête de ce comportement de fillette de 5 ans, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Il y eut simplement une sorte de mépris qui commença à l'assaillirent à chaque fois que sa soeur étaient dans les parages.

Pour ne pas décevoir leurs parents les deux soeurs ne montraient en rien leur animosité. Malheureusement pour elles, Mr et Mrs Evans étaient loin d'être bêtes et avaient tout remarqué.

Cet été, les deux soeurs de sa mère étaient venues leur rendre une petite visite de quelques jours. Ses deux tantes, son oncle et une de ses cousines avaient donc débarqué dans leur petite maison du Surrey. Bientôt se fut sa seule grand-mère (paternelle) encore en vie qui vint les rejoindre.

Bien que Lily les aimait beaucoup et sincèrement, la jeune fille avait été au bord de la crise de nerfs: Lizzie, qui avait son âge dormait dans sa chambre et avait pris possesion du seul endroit où elle pouvait venir se réfugier en cas de pulsions soudaines d'envies de meurtre. Sa grand-mère, Meryl, ne cessait de lui faire des remarques soit sur ses tenues vestimentaires, soit sur sa chambre désordonnée (merci Lizzie) ou soit sur le ton impoli avec lequel elle s'adressait à ses parents (compte tenu de son état, la jeune fille estimait que s'était tout à fait excusable).

Ses tantes n'arrêtaient pas de faire intrusion dans sa chambre et quant à son oncle, ils s'amusait à lui poser des questions un peu trop indiscrètes à son goût. (Tu as petit ami? Oui sûrement, belle comme tu es! Il s'appelle comment? C'est aussi un,..., un sorcier? Hein? J'imagine que vous vous amusez bien dans cette école! Et à lui de lui faire un clin d'oeil)

Lily était dégoutée.

Et c'est ainsi que tous les soirs, à table, la pauvre jeune fille était obligée de supporter les conversations ininterressantes de ses proches (Le nouveau premier ministre est-il assez bon pour faire diminuer le chômage? Fallait-il rajouter de l'eau dans la recette des tartes aux pommes?...) Bref, les conversation étaient assomantes.

Mais la jeune sorcière n'était pas la seule à être sur le point d'exploser: sa soeur avait la bouche pincée et la machoire contractée. Ses yeux plissés détaillaient chaque convive à leur insu et ses lèvres bougeaient frénétiquement. Sans doute était-elle en train de tous les maudire. Ce fut la seule consolation de ces soirées passées ensemble.

La jeune fille se rapela de cette partie des vacances désastreuses en pensant que finalement, elle était bien mieux où elle se trouvait maintenant!

Une demie heure plus tard, ses quatres condisciples descendirent la rejoindre et ensemble, allèrent au petit-déjeuner.

Dans les couloirs désormais familiers de l'école, où la lumiére du jour perçait à grand mal les vitres sales, elles croisèrent certaines connaissances auprès de qui elles prirent des nouvelles et souhaitèrent aimablement une bonne journée.

Lily avait la vague impression que les élèves étaient moins nombreux que d'habitude avant que le nom de ce sorcier ne la frappe: Voldemort. Un mage noir qui gagnait de plus en plus de pouvoir -un qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas croiser- faisant de plus de victimes tous les jours.

Il n'épargnait personne. Tous ceux qui osaient se dresser sur son chemin, le Lord les évinçait d'un coup de baguette sans aucun remord, cruellement et sadiquement, qu'ils soient jeunes, vieux ou encore même nourissons.

Des frissons parcoururent le dos de Lily qui observait chaque élève avec inquiètude: celui-là avait perdu sa mère il y a deux semaines, et celle-ci avait perdu toute sa famille d'un coup alors qu'elle était chez sa meilleure amie, et la soeur de Dan Froll avait été tuée également cette été...

Tous cachaient leur inquiètude derrière des éclats de rire nerveux, des sourires crispés et des regards intérressés où une lueur d'immense douleur trahissait leur réelle état d'esprit.

Le coeur sérré, la sorcière entra dans la grande salle et se dirigea vers le milieu de la table des Gryffondor, leur place habituelle. Nash les salua et alla rejoindre Kate qui discutait calmement avec la serdaigle Delphysia.

Lily s'assit et se beurra distraitement un scone.

Pauvres de tous. Qui seraient les prochains?

Elles parcourut des yeux chaque table, son coeur faisant un bond à chaque fois qu'elle s'apercevait qu'une de ces connaissance manquait à l'appel. A sa propre table, cinq des Gryffondors étaient absents. Lily ne savait plus que penser. Tous ces élèves, tous innocents.

Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'entrer dans la vraie vie qu'on la leur soufflait déjà , sans aucune raison apparente, ou... valable. D'après ce qu'on disait, Voldemort suivait une certaine idéologie, la sienne. Une idéologie bornée, selective et intolérante.

Les moldus, les demis-sorciers, les sorciers nés de parents moldus (dont elle!) sans parler des cracmols, étaient aux yeux de ce monstre et de ses partisans de la vermine à éliminer. A éliminer pour le bien-être du monde de la sorcellerie. Seuls les "pur-sang" étaient reconnus véritables sorciers ou dignes d'user du don de la magie.

Une soudaine montée de rage envahit la jeune fille et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Une boule de colère qui se transforma en boule de peur.

Est-ce que sa famille était également en danger? Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si l'un d'eux venait à mourir, à cause d'elle, en quelques sortes, puisque c'était elle qui leur avait ouvert la porte au monde magique. Elle était le lien qui causerait peut-être leur perte.

Cette seule pensée donna la nausée à la jeune sorcière. Elle laissa tomber son scone pas même entamé et se leva brusquement. Lucya non plus n'avait rien avaler, pas plus que Mally et Choé.

Aucune d'entre elles n'aimaient l'atmosphère faussement joyeuse de la Grande Salle. Quelque chose clochait, tout était comme décalé.

Je n'ai plus très faim, déclara Mally en se levant à son tour.  
Elle se dirigea lentement vers la préfète-en-chef, longeant les différentes tables d'un regard peiné, et lui demanda leurs emplois du temps. La prèfète-en-chef jeta un regard à Lily en secouant la tête et soupira bruyament.

Toutes quatre remontèrent au dortoir chercher leurs affaires pour leur premier cours, sans dire un mot.

La matinée et le déjeuner passèrent assez rapidement. Les filles n'avaient eu affaire ni aux Marauders ni aux Serpentards et au plus grand malheur de la gente masculine de 6ème année, ils n'eurent pas de défense contre les forces du mal, mais seulement Astronomie pour Lily, Histoire de la Magie pour Lucya et Soins aux créatures magiques pour Mally et Chloé. Ensuite, runes pour Lily, Lucya et Chloé et Etudes des moldus pour Mally.

L'après-midi, elles traversèrent les couloirs d'abord vers la salle d'enchantement puis jusqu'en salle de métamorphose de meilleure humeur que le matin.

Lucya et Lily s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre et Mally et Chloé, ensemble, à leur droite. Malheureusement pour Lily et Lucya, Potter et Black, un sourire sournois aux lèvres, s'installèrent juste derrière elles tandis que Peter et Lupin faisaient de même derrière Pennell et Pierce.

Le cours débuta avec un discours de McGonagall sur le programme de la nouvelle année que personne n'eut la volonté d'écouter.

Lily sortit un morceau de parchemin et commença à gribouiller. Si elle devait s'ennuyer autant s'occuper un petit peu! Lucya faisait irruption sur sa feuille de temps à autre, écrivant quelques remarques à côté des caricatures de professeurs que Lily s'amusait à faire depuis dix minutes. Elle riait à une réponse que sa voisine lui avait faite et s'apprêtait à partager ses pensées quand soudain, l'oreille de Lily capta des paroles qui ne lui plaisèrent pas du tout.

Hey, Sirius! Tu connais Rich Sanderson n'est-ce pas? déclara Potter assez fort pour que la jeune fille puisse l'entendre.

Rich Sanderson? répéta Black aussi fort que son ami. Mais qui ne le connaît pas, James?

Et bien d'après certaines de mes sources, j'ai entendu dire que... laissa-t-il en suspens un sourire faussement triste accroché aux lèvres.

Que? continua Sirius, en haussant les sourcils et en se penchant un peu plus sur son ami.

Qu'il avait rencontrer une fille "trop géniale" cette été. Il paraîtrait même qu'elle est en 7ème année, ici, à Poudlard! poursuivit-il en guettant discrètement la réaction d'Evans.

Et celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre: Lily se dressa subitement sur son siège comme si James l'avait piqué dans le dos et devint aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Potter et Black se lancèrent des regards amusés et se serrèrent la main sous la table.

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'énerve toujours autant? Même si ses paroles étaient blessantes, Lily n'était pas sûre que ce fut la seule raison. Potter, avait quelque chose dans son comportement qui l'agaçait. Dans sa démarche, dans sa façon de rire, de regarder les gens ou même de manger!

En fait, remarqua Lily, tout son petit être l'insupportait. Sa petite personne si bourgeoise, égoïste, arrogante et immature!

Pour l'instant, une seule chose comptait: à tout prix se contôler. Ne pas lui donner le plaisir de voir que son petit manège avait de l'effet, ce qui était en partie raté. Inspirer, expirer. Rester calme c'est tout. Penser à autre chose. Bien. Oui mais quoi?

Lily tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Il y avait toujours quelque chose d'intérressant dehors sur quoi son esprit aurait pu s'accrocher (peut-être pas intérressant mais distrayant du moins). De ce premier étage, la jeune sorcière apercevait les arbres se balancer au grés du vent froid d'automne et des oiseaux s'echapper de leur cime.

C'est pas vrai! fit Sirius semblant d'être choqué.

Si ces deux pecnauds parlaient aussi fort, c'était mission impossible de se concenter sur quoique ce soit!

Oh que si! lui répondit James faussement compatissant.

Mais ça veut dire qu'Evans, cette pauvre Evans va mordre la poussière! osa Black attentif aux moindres réactions de la jeune fille.

Ne précipitons pas le jugem...dit son ami mais il fut interrompu par Lily qui s'était retournée, outragée.

Et voilà. Elle n'y était pas arrivée. Comme d'habitude, claironna une petite voix au fond de son esprit que Lily prit bien soin de faire taire. Maudit soit Potter.

Potter je te préviens... murmura-t-elle entre ses dents, la machoire crispée. Un mot de plus et je t'étrangle!

Mais c'est qu'elle n'y va pas par quatres chemins! ironisa-t-il.

Tais-toi! Je n'aime pas du tout vos moyens! C'est tellement bas, Potter! Inventé des bêtises de ce genre pour que...

Cette fois ce fut elle qui fut interrompu par Black.

Qui t'as dit qu'on avait inventé cette histoire? la défia-t-il.  
Le pire était qu'il était sérieux. Les deux sorciers s'affrontèrent du regard. Lucya se retourna à son tour et jeta un regard mauvais à Black qui la regarda et roula des yeux.

Pleurniche pas Black et fiche lui la paix! siffla-t-elle.

Ah, toi aussi tu sais que c'est la vérité alors... fit-il encore plus sérieusement.

Tiens toi à carreaux, tu sais très bien que ça peut vite dégénerer, marmonna-t-elle.

Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Atkins? T'arrive plus à te contrôler ou quoi?

Ca vaut aussi pour toi! Espèce de petit imb...

Pourrais-je savoir se qui retient aussi bien votre attention? surgit la voix de McGonagall devant eux.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir. Les poings sur les hanches et le regard accusateur qui allait et venait de Sirius à Lucya, elle s'avança vers leur table.

Alors? répéta-t-elle.

Rien, on ne faisait que remarquer à quel point le nouveau programme allait être facile! rétorqua Sirius en levant un sourcil.

Vraiment? Très bien... Alors expliquez-nous ce que nous allons faire cette année, fit McGonagall en tournant la tête lentement vers Sirius.

Silence.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Black.

Et bien,...Métamorphose d'object animé en un object inanimé? proposa-t-il en fixant sur son professeur un regard interrogateur.

Silence.

Remus tenta de lui souffler quelques mots auxquels il ne comprit absolument rien.

Professeur! Personnellement... tenta James sur un ton détaché.

Taisez-vous, Potter.

Il se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

Silence.

McGonagall souleva un sourcil et déclara froidement:

C'est bien ce que je pensais. Atkins? Une suggestion?

Silence.

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'oeil de côté à Black qui semblait s'être totalement désinterressé de la scène: le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre, affalé sur son siège.

Euh...

Puis lança un regard agacé à Chloé qui haussa les épaules et lui montra Mally du pouce. Elles avaient bavardé et rien n'entendu. Mally fit une grimace d'excuse. Quant à Lily, ce n'était pas les caricatures sur sa feuille qui allaient les aider.

Remus s'était tu après un regard farouche du professeur, Peter se tassait sur sa chaise et James semblait s'ennuyer autant que Sirius.

Je.. euh.

Oui je vois ça! répliqua McGonagall avec humeur.  
Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers son bureau.

Que je ne vous y reprenne plus Miss Atkins. Mr Black. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi clémente. Est-ce claire?

Oui, murmurèrent-ils en même temps.

Oui Professeur, ajouta vivement McGonagall.

Oui professeur, répétèrent-ils agacés.

Je rappelle donc...Pour ce premier trimestre, nous étudieront la métamorphose d'un object animé en un autre object animé. Il faut savoir que ...

Et tous les élèves revinrent à leurs occupations premières.

Le cours continua sans anicroche, le professeur ne sessant de leur jeter des regards en coin comme pour les dissuader de faire quoique ce soit qui troublerait sa classe.

Quant à Lily sa colère bouillonnait toujours. Elle se mit à douter. Pourquoi Potter lui disait-il cela? Pourquoi lui raconterait-il des salades rien que pour la faire souffrir? Elle ne comprenait pas. Il était censé vouloir sortir avec elle! Par conséquent, faire en sorte de ne pas la blesser, ni de l'humilier! Lily savait très bien que Potter voulait sortir avec elle seulement pour sa fierté personnelle, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

Elle avait été la première fille à le refuser (c'est ce qu'on racontait). Son honneur blessé, il s'était donc lancer le défi de la faire tomber dans ses bras! Il était loin du compte.

James Potter avait la moitié de la gente féminine de l'école à ses pieds, mais s'en fichait (l'autre moitié était à Sirius). D'après les connaissances de Lily, son tableau de chasse n'était pas si impressionnant, il était même étonnament à la moyenne.

Elle l'avait entendu se confier un jour à Remus dans un couloir, alors qu'elle refaisait un de ses lacet défait. Une jeune fille de Serdaigle venait juste de lui proposer de sortir avec elle. Il avait refusé, délicatement et diplomatiquement. Ces formalités avait vraiment surpris Lily qui s'attendait à le voir la rambarder comme une vulgaire chaussure. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'elle soit partie (en courrant), que James avait soupiré un "Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui, non plus! Je ne l'ai jamais vu cette fille!". Les deux amis étaient partis dans la direction de Lily, sans même la remarquer. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus. D'habitude il ne ratait aucune occasion de se faire remarquer devant elle. Mais même après cette petite démonstration, Lily était persuadée que Potter avait un ego démesuré et c'est pourquoi il choisissait précausioneusement ses victimes.

La fin du cours sonna. Le raclement des chaises sur les dalles, sortit Lily de ses pensées. Elle se leva distraitement et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, mais une main lui agrippa l'avant-bras.

Attend! Tu oublies ton sac!

La jeune sorcière se retourna et se retrouva face à James Potter souriant de toute ses dents. Encore une chose à rajouter à la liste des choses qui l'agaçait terriblement chez lui.

Merci, marmonna-t-elle en reprenant son sac.

Elle recommença à marcher vers la porte. Il la suivait. Les autres Marauders étaient derrière et suivait la scène très attentivement, tout comme les amies de Lily.

Lorqu'ils furent tous deux dans le couloir, James la saisit par l'épaule et la retourna.

Il faut que tu m'écoutes sérieusement, dit-il gravement.

Lily lui lança un regard moqueur et posa son regard sur les élèves qui passaient à côté d'eux. Potter soupira puis reprit.

C'est la vérité, Evans.

De quoi tu parles? grinça Lily.

Elle savait pertinament de quoi James parlait.

Bah, au sujet de Sanderson, grimaça-t-il.

Il paraissait presque embêté de le lui rapeller.

Je ne marche pas Potter, je ne suis pas aussi idiote! s'éxaspéra-t-elle en plentant son regard dans celui du garçon.

Je sais que tu n'es pas idiote. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me crois! poursuivit-il. J'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre gentiment tout à l'heure, mais...

Lily soupira profondément. James la fixait d'un regard désespéré.

Evans, je te dis ça pour t'éviter des horreurs.

Quelles sortes d'horreur?

Tu vas te faire plaquer ce soir.

Il y eut un silence où la jeune fille retint son souffle. Ses yeux étaient arrondis. L'audace et le culot de Potter l'avait mise complétement à plat.

CLAC!

Le silence complet s'abattit dans le couloir. Les élèves s'étaient arrêtés et les regardaient, choqués. Elle entendit seulement quelques ricanements mais n'y prêta pas attention.

C'était parti tout seul. Sa main toujours en l'air et la respiration rapide, Lily fusilla James du regard. Le jeune homme, un main sur sa joue rougie, la regardait un peu sonné.

Ca fait mal Evans, dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

C'était mon but, rétorqua-t-elle.  
Son visage s'était empourpré et ses deux poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques instants puis, Lily baissa son bras et remis ses vêtements en ordre. Elle lança un regard furieux aux élèves figés autours d'eux. Tous repartirent dans tous les sens, sauf les Marauders et ses amies. Ceux-ci les regardaient étonnés. Lily n'avait encore jamais osé claquer le jeune homme.

Elle jeta un regard en biais à James qui ne la quittait pas de yeux. Elle se retourna et partit à grande enjambées dans le couloir, fulminante. Sirius, Remus et Peter observèrent James puis regardèrent Lucya, Chloé et Mally. Celles-ci ne bougèrent pas. Finalement, Lucya se lança à la poursuite de son amie. Chloé et Mally jetèrent un regard noir à James puis à ses collaborateurs et partirent à la suite de la jeune fille.

Sirius attrapa son meilleur ami par l'épaule.

T'aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi direct, se moqua-t-il gentiment en plentant son regard dans celui de James.

Ce dernier ne réagit pas, continuant à regarder le couloir par où Lily était sortie. Black le secoua et Potter leva les yeux vers lui. Sirius lui fit un petit sourire en coin encourageant et lui donna une accolade.

Allez Cornedrue! Te mine pas pour ça, fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre! plaisanta-t-il.

Remus lui jeta un regard désespéré (mais quoi?) et s'approcha de James.

James, je... il s'arrêta et baissa les yeux puis reprit. Je ne veux pas te faire que des reproches, mais Sirius a raison (aha!) en parti (oh), tu aurais pu faire preuve d'un peu plus de diplomatie et lui annoncer la couleur quand elle était prête!

Qui peut être prêt à entendre ça? ricanna Sirius ce qui fit relever la tête de James qui lui lança un regard amusé.

Sirius avait vraiment le don de remonter le morale de son meilleur ami.

C'est vrai quoi! ajouta-t-il.

Remus roula des yeux.

De toute façon, reprit ce dernier, encore désolé de te dire ça, mais ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne heure, les bonnes conditions, mais bon tu auras sûrement une autr ...

Tu n'aurais pas dû! lâcha Peter à toute vitesse.

Les trois autres lui lancèrent un regard surpris et Pettigrow se mit à rougir.

Vas-y exprime-toi! se moqua Sirius en s'approchant, rôdant comme un loup autours de sa proie, du petit rondouillard. C'est la journée des grandes premières aujourd'hui! reprit-il en se postant derrière le jeune homme. D'abord Evans mettant une patée à Romeo, puis Queudver ayant pour une fois quelque chose à dire!

Lupin sourit en coin, tandis que James afficha un sourire goguenard et Pettigrow se ramollit sur place.

Bon, c'est pas tout, mais si on allait manger! J'ai faim moi! annonça Sirius.

Sa majesté le Prince a faim! Ben voyons! s'exclama Remus. Et quand elle a faim il faut absolument courir chercher de quoi le caler!

Allez venez, déclara James en riant, le roi meurt de faim aussi.

Le visage de Sirius se fendit en un immense sourire.

Si sa Majesté veut bien me suivre alors... dit-il en faisant une courbette.

James lui donna une tape dans le dos et Remus éclata de rire. Quant à Peter, il ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir blessé par l'attitude de Black ou s'il devait en rire. Il choisit la dernière option et partit à leur suite quand il entendit ses amis l'appeler au loin dans le couloir. Ce pauvre Peter n'avait vraiment aucune personalité.

Lily était hors d'elle. Pourquoi lui raconter cela? Il ne croyait quand même pas qu'elle allait jeter Rick avant que lui ne le fasse?

Ce n'était que la parole de Potter qui ne valait pas même une noise! Personne n'avait le droit de parler de Rick comme ça.

Et surtout pas Potter. Déjà rien que si ses amies lui en parlaient de la sorte elle sortait les armes et était prête à le défendre corps et âme.

Une question jaillit soudainement dans son esprit. Pourquoi? Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était autant attaché à lui! Il était un bon petit ami, particulièrement mignon d'accord mais... c'en était un comme les autres.

Dubitative elle s'arrêta. Non. Il était différent, se reprit-elle en reprenant son chemin.

Elle l'aimait, c'était ça la différence. Elle devait reconnaitre aussi que parfois il avait agi comme un goujat. Mais quel homme ne s'est-il jamais comporté de la sorte? Tous les hommes étaient comme Rick. Tous pareils. C'était une vérité universelle. Un fait!

Lily, attends! entendit-elle crier.

C'était la voix essoufflée de Mally. Evans s'arrêta et attendit que son amie la rejoingne.

IL N'AVAIT AUCUN DROIT! tonna Lily écarlate. COMMENT...COMMENT PEUT-ON ETRE AUSSI MEPRISABLE?

Lily calme-toi, voyons! tenta la sorcière en face d'elle.

JE VAIS LE TUER! hurla-t-elle, faisant trembler les carreaux.

Chloé et Lucya choisirent ce moment pour arriver en courrant et se poster à leurs côtés la tête penchée, les mains sur les genoux, soufflant comme des boeufs.

Arrêtez... de... crier comme ça! On vous entend... à l'autre... bout du château! s'indigna Chloé.

Hé mais c'est pas moi qui crie! s'offusqua Mally.

TRES BIEN SI POTTER M'ENTEND, QU'IL M'ENTENDE! TU VAS MOURIR SALE PETIT MORVEUX!

Mais calme toi! grinça Lucya en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Lily, en jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle.

HUMPF!

Ecoute-nous! déclara-t-elle.

Lily lui lança un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet sur Atkins.

Arrête de te prendre la tête avec Potter! poursuivit-elle.

On dirait qu'il t'omnubile. Qu'il n' y a qu'à Potter que tu penses, ajouta Chloé, l'air grave.

Lily ouvrit des yeux ronds et essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de son amie, mais cette dernière tint bon. Lucya la dissuada de réessayer en lui jetant un regard remplis de colère. Lily n'osa plus la contrarier.

C'est vrai ça! commenta Mally. S'il n'avait vraiment aucune importance pour toi, tu ne serais pas aussi extrasensible près de lui.  
Lily ouvrit des yeux encore plus ronds.

Oui Lily, souligna Lucya. Et ne fait pas ce regard surpris! (Lily fronça les sourcils) Tu portes de l'importance à la parole de Potter. Ne le nies pas! Sinon tu aurais réagis autrement tout à l'heure.

Le silence s'installa durant lequel toutes les trois fixèrent Lily. Celle-ci au bout d'un moment soupira et baissa les yeux en signe de sousmission. Alors Lucya retira sa main de la bouche de son amie.

Je peux dire quelque chose pour ma défense? soupira-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

On t'écoute, acquiesça Chloé.

J'ai réagis comme ça toute à l'heure parce que... elle s'arrêta de parler. Vous n'avez pas l'air de remarquer de qui on parlait! continua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche qui fit sourire les trois autres. Rich, qui je vous rapelle est mon petit ami que je chérie de tout mon coeur et de ... Potter! Ce gars a toujours su comment me mettre en rogne et vous le savez! Donc ces deux coctails explosifs ensemble, ça fait ... boom, dit-elle en mimant le geste d'une explosion.

Lucya, Mally et Chloé lui lancèrent un regard pas convaincu pour un sous. Lily secoua la tête comme si elle n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre une chose à des petits de maternelle.

C'est vrai quoi... tenta-t-elle en faisant les yeux du chien battu.

Lucya leva son sourcil encore plus haut, Chloé leva les deux sourcils encore plus haut et Mally eut un petit sourire en coin.

C'est la vérité, reprit Lily sérieusement puisque les prendre par les sentiments ne fonctionnait pas.

Bah disons qu'on te croit, sourit Mally. Allons diner j'ai faim.

Lucya et Chloé suivirent leur amie qui avait commencé à faire quelques pas dans le couloir comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Mais, c'est la vérité! Je veux que vous me croyiez! plaida Evans, impuissante.

Oui, oui, allez, viens, tu n'as pas faim? demanda Mally toujours en marchant sans se retourner.

Si mais, n'empêche que... Pourquoi ne me croyiez-vous pas? Ca parait tellement insencé ce que je dis? répondit Lily en les rattrapant.

Essaye de t'en convaincre toi-même d'abord, puis on verra, lança malicieusement Chloé.

Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir comprendre cette remarque, fit Evans, l'air méfiant. Mais je ferais comme si je n'avais pas entendu, décréta-t-elle.

Elle dépassa les trois autres filles et se mit à courir.

Chloé se pencha vers Lucya et Mally.

On aurait du lui dire maintenant!

Les trois jeunes filles s'échangèrent des regards pleins d'inquiètude.

La première à la Grande Salle aura droit d'essayer mon nouveau balais! leur parvint la voix de Lily du fond du couloir.

Lucya bondit et s'élança à la poursuite de son amie, suivit de près par Chloé et Mally aux regards étonnés.

Tu as un nouveau balais? demandèrent-elles en coeur.

Mais Lily ne répondit pas, elle était déjà trop loin pour pouvoir les entendre.

Vous avez vu sa tête quand elle l'a claqué? ricanna une jeune fille à l'épaise chevelure noire.  
Elle tourna la tête vers son meuilleur ami.

Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes rebelles marchant à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches, dessina sur ses lèvres un petit sourire en coin.

Ses yeux d'un bleu glaciale rencontrèrent ceux foncés de son interlocutrice qui lui répondit par un éclat de rire.

Amusé le jeune homme mit son bras autour de ses épaules tout en continuant d'avancer.

C'était comment dire... pitoyable, répondit-il et son sourire s'élargit.

J'aurais aimé qu'elle se batte avec lui, ça, ça aurait été vraiment drôle, continua-t-elle en faisant une moue faussement triste.

T'en fait pas, Bellatrix. La prochaine fois, je suis presque sûr qu'elle ira plus loin. Ce Potter, ça fait quoi... bien quatre ans qu'il la harcèle? J'admire la patience de cette sang-de-bourbe, vraiment! Ca aurait été moi, ça ferait longtemps qu'il pourrirait six pieds sous terre, répondit-il d'un air détaché.

Derrière eux, deux de leurs amis discutaient à voix basse. L'un châtain, l'autre brun. Le châtain répondait aux questions du brun, son regard bleu et fou fixant le sol, tandis que son interlocuteur avait ses yeux scarabés braqués sur lui.

Le châtain connu sous le nom d'Antonin Dolohov avait un an de moins que les trois autres Serpentards qui l'accompagnaient. C'était un garçon bizarre et sordide. Ses plus proches amis, en l'occurence Regulus Black et Rabastan Lestranges, tous les deux en cinquème année, le décrivaient comme quelqu'un de sadique, mesquin, fouineur et de très malin. Il aimait être seul, au calme, pour pouvoir s'adonner à la lecture. Et quelle lecture: "_Les pires châtiments de ce dernier siècle"_, "_Comment faire souffrir le plus possible votre adversaire durant un duel tout en respectant les règles"_, ou encore "_Tortures, violence et souffrances au pays de la magie noire". _

Notamment, il faisait toujours bon pour lui d'écouter les conversations d'autrui, juste au cas où. Ou même de fouiller les malles et les poches de ses camarades, non pas pour voler mais pour vérifier ceux que les autres possédaient qui lui serait peut-être utiles, encore une fois, au cas où.

La plupart des Serpentards, plus jeunes que lui, l'évitaient, sauf Black et Lestranges. Ces deux là ne le craignaient pas. Peut-être, ressentaient-ils de l'admiration ou du respect pour le jeune homme. Tout comme leurs aînés qui posaient souvent des questions à Dolohov pour assouvir leur soif de savoir dans les domaines qui les interraissaient. C'est ce que justement Elliot Avery était en train de faire.

Observateur, intelligent, hautain et moqueur, il était le meilleur ami d'Evan Rosier et le pire ennemi de Peter Pettigrow qu'il s'amusait à martyriser. Il était la bête noire du Gryffondor qui tremblait de la tête au pied rien qu'en entendant son nom.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup non plus Bellatrix Black, bien qu'elle soit l'autre meilleure amie de Rosier. Ou justement parce qu'elle était son autre meilleure amie.

Dès que cette fille avait mis le pied dans la vie d'Evan, celui-ci n'avait plus eu autant de temps à lui consacrer qu'auparavant. Cette sorcière ce l'était accaparée, aussi rusée, déterminée et compétitive soit elle. Une lueur de folie éclairait sans cesse ses yeux lourds et l'arrogance qu'on lisait dans sa façon d'être lui rappellait indéniablement Black. L'autre Black. Le Back de Gryffondor. Son cousin. Sirius Black.

Aussi arrogant qu'elle. Même si les deux auraient niés même sous la torture qu'ils avaient une quelconque ressemblance. Et têtu, un autre point commun tiens.

D'ailleurs, Bellatrix n'ignorait pas l'amertume qu'Avery éprouvait à son égard. Cela ne l'inquietait pas. Cela l'amusait même. Elle aimait lui rapeler de temps à autres, par certains sous-entendu, que Rosier était plus proche d'elle que de lui et qu'il l'avait laissé tombé comme une vieille chaussette.

Avery ne répliquait rien et ravalait sa colère. Mais Black lisait sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert et un sourire de chat satisfait étirait alors sa bouche.

Evan Rosier n'était pas bête, il avait remarqué depuis bien longtemps leur petit manège. Il les laissait faire sournoisement et observait chacune des manoeuvres et des réactions des deux Serpentard. Au moins il ne risquait pas de s'embêter. Même s'il avait d'autres occupations en cas d'ennui.

Son petit air malin et son charme ne manquait jamais de faire tressaillir le coeur des jeunes sorcières. En passant de Serpentard à Gryffondor, il avait mis la main sur chacune des maisons. Ces histoires n'étaient jamais sérieuses et toutes croyaient qu'il sortait avec Bellatrix. (ce qui ne les empêchait pas de flirter avec le jeune homme)

En réalité, Black sortait avec le frère de Rabastan Lestranges: Rodolphus qui était en septième année. Ils se mariraient lorsque tous deux auraient terminé leurs études. Même si c'était un mariage arrangé par leur famille respective, ils s'aimaient plus que tout au monde. Ils se complétaient parfaitement. Elle, vaniteuse et alerte, lui calme et modeste.

Cela faisait un an, depuis que Bellatrix avait eu 15 ans, qu'ils étaient officiellement fiancés.

Les quatres Serpentards, venaient de sortir du cours d'Histoire de la magie (sauf Dolohov, qui sortait du cours d'Enchantement) et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Grande Salle pour aller diner. Les couloirs étaient déserts, tout le monde était déja en bas. Les quatres Serpentards avaient encore trainé, comme à leur habitude.

Alors que Bellatrix et Rosier allaient tourner à l'intersection d'un grand couloir, la jeune fille percuta violement quelque chose qui bougeait assez vite et qui arrivait en face d'eux. Le choc fut tellement violent que Black fut projetée en arrière de quelques mètres tandis que la chose, ou plutôt la personne s'écroula à l'opposé.

Evan resta impassible et fixait les trois autres jeunes filles qui venaient d'arriver.

Je suis désolée, fit la "percuteuse" tandis qu'une de trois sorcières l'aidait à se relever.

Je ne...sa voix mourrut dans sa gorge.

Bellatrix se releva avec difficulté en grognant, sa main tenant son front un peu ensanglanté, et vint se poster aux côté de Rosier.

C'était encore cette fille, cette saleté de Sang-de-bourbe. Et bien sûr accompagné par ses trois imbeciles d'amies. Pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas déjà dans la Grande Salle à manger comme tous les autres!

Mais tant pis! Tant qu'elles étaient là, autant s'amuser un peu et surtout faire payer à cette idiote qui lui avait démolit le front!

Evans! hurla-t-elle.

Evans toi et tes grosses dindes d'amies vous allez me le payer!

Calme Bella! ordonna froidement Rosier.

Je vais te refaire le portrait espèce de salle petite sang-de-bourde!

CALME BELLA! s'écria-t-il en lui prenant le poignet.

Evans et Atkins s'échangèrent un regard surpris. Rosier s'avança lentement vers elles.

Alors, la protégée de Potter... Il n'est pas là cette fois pour se battre à ta place?.. Non? minauda Rosier en tournant autours des quatres Gryffondor. La petite scène de ménage tout à l'heure était très réussie, ça nous a bien fait rire!

Bellatrix éclata de rire et se rapprocha de Lily.

Frapper un camarade, oh oh oh!... non, non, non, c'est méchant ça! sussura Bellatrix en secouant son index devant le visage blême de la Gryffondor.  
Apparement Black avait facilement la capacité de changer d'humeur

Oui, tu n'es pas digne d'une bonne petite Gryffondor! Qui plus est, tu es préfète! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières? Tu ne montres pas le bon exemple. Tu devrais avoir honte! déclara Rosier d'un ton théatrale.

Lily serra les poingts tandis que Mally la retint par l'épaule.

Et toi tu devrais avoir honte de n'avoir rien d'autre à faire que de nous suivre! cracha Evans en dardant son regard vers Rosier.

Rosier perdit son sourire et un regard noir prit place dans ses yeux.

Avery! Dolohov! Amenez-vous!

Deux ombres surgirent de derrière les deux Serpentards. Antonin ne put empecher un petit rire machiavelique de sortir de sa gorge et s'avança vers la bande de Gryffondor tout en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Avery se contenta de rester un peu en retrait et de croiser les bras.

Vous nous sortez le grand jeu? lança Lily un sourcil levé.

Vous croyez vraiment que quatre malheureux Serpentards comme vous vont nous faire peur? s'impatienta Lucya en sortant sa baguette à son tour.

J'en doute, vous êtes des Gryffondors! railla Rosier en retrouvant son aplomb.

Je ne savais pas que l'ironie était une caractéristique des Serpentards! cracha Atkins en pointant son regard vers Rosier.

Tu t'en sors pas mal toi non plus, répondit-il en esquissant un sourire malin.

Lucya voulut lancer un sort au jeune Serpentard mais Black contre-attaqua aussi rapidement.

Toi, l'alter ego de Black on ne t'a pas sonné! grogna Bellatrix.

Silence.

Le souffle coupé, Lucya ouvrit la bouche toute ronde sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elliot Avery jeta un regard inquiet à Bellatrix, Lily retint son souffle, Mally se mordit la lèvre et Chloé fronça les sourcils. Seuls Dolohov et Rosier semblaient se delecter du spectale.

Tout le monde savait à quel point Atkins ne pouvait pas supporter qu'on la compare à son ennemi où même qu'on place son nom et celui de Black dans une même phrase. Celui qui osait déclencher une telle fureur chez la demoiselle ne pouvait qu'être soit fou soit masochiste.

Personne ne souffla mot pendant que Lucya reprennait peu à peu ses esprits. L'effet avait eu celui d'un bombe dans l'esprit de la Gryffondor.

Moi? Quoi?... Attends... Non, mais, attends... J'ai bien entendu? Tu,... tu... m'as appelé comment? Tu veux bien répéter? murmurra Lucya, l'incrédulité la faisant bafouiller.

Wouuu, y a de l'orage dans l'air, souffla Mally ne quittant pas Lucya des yeux.

Ou de l'eau dans le gaz, ajouta Chloé en fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Black ricanna et s'avança encore un peu plus vers Lucya.

Mais aurais-je atteint un point sensible? siffla-t-elle avec l'expression d'un chat satisfait collé sur le visage.

Non, seulement un point que tu vas regretter! lança-t-elle harnieusement en levant son poing..  
Elle s'approcha de Bellatrix jusqu'à ce que leur nez se touche presque.

Oh! A ce que je vois mon cousin te fait de l'effet, continua Bellatrix.

Oh et toi, tu vas voir combien ce coup de poing va te faire de l'effet! répondit-elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Bellatrix ne sembla pas se démonter pour autant.

Tu es d'une nullité navrante, tu le savais? Pitoyable!

Lucya s'arrêta comme frappé d'une idée de génie subite.

Mon Dieu! Ce visage, ces expessions, j'ai une impression de déjà vu mais,... où était-ce? s'exclama-t-elle trop exageremment pour être crédible. Aaaaah oui, c'est vrai! Ton cousin! C'est tellement évident cette ressemblance qu'on ne s'en aperçoit même plus! Renversant! s'écria Lucya en se frappant le front. Toujours les même railleries idiotes! Vous vous croyez vraiment drôle? Non, parce que sinon c'est pathetique! continua-t-elle sur un ton blasé. Mais bon, j'ai l'habitude avec vous les Black, je sais à quoi m'attendre! Je me demandais juste si c'était de famille ou si ce n'était que la même éducation ratée, du grand art! fit-elle satisfaite. Tu ne vaut pas mieux que ton cher cousin Sirius Black, conclut lentement Atkins en appuyant sur chaque mot.

Bellatrix s'appretait à répondre quelque chose de bien cinglant mais elle fut estomaqué par la remarque de Lucya.

Un silence de mort s'abattit alors sur le couloir pendant lequel Lucya eut tout le loisir d'apprécier l'impact que ces mots avaient eu sur l'ensemble des étudiants et surtout sur Bellatrix. S'il y avait bien une autre personne qui ne pouvait pas plus supporter Sirius que Lucya c'était bien la Serpentard.

Cette dernière avait les yeux étincelants où une haine farouche avait laissé place à l'expression sournoise de tout à l'heure. Sa machoire était contractée et ses mains crispés sur sa baguette tremblaient de fureur.

Elle ne prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de lancer un premier sort qui atteignit le mur en face. Atkins s'était empressée de se jeter sur le côté et atterit durement sur les dalles froides au sol. Sa baguette, elle, glissa deux mètres plus loin.

Bellatrix se précipitait déjà tel un diable sur celle-ci tandis que Lucya trébuchait en se relevant. Au dernier moment Atkins se jeta litteralement sur sa baguette dans un dernier espoir. Black un peu déconcertée, se reprit et se baissa à toute vitesse pour la ramasser.

Accio baguette! interrompit la voix inhabituellement forte de Chloé.

La baguette vola jusqu'à elle.

Lucya soupira de soulagement par terre et Bellatrix poussa un cri de mécontentement.

Avery sortit alors sa baguette et ouvrit la bouche pour lancer un sort, mais Mally le devança.

Stupéfix! cria-t-elle, la baguette tendue nerveusement en direction du jeune homme qui s'immobilisa.

Chloé joignit ses mains et mima un merci. Atkins se releva rapidement et courrut rejoindre Chloé mais à mi-parcours Dolohov lui fit un croche-pied et la jeune fille s'étala de tout son long encore une fois.

Lily riposta par un sort visant Antonin.Ce dernier se baissa en dernier moment et le sort ricocha sur le mur et frappa Bellatrix en plein dans le dos. Elle se mit alors à trembler tellement fort qu'elle ne pouvait plus controler ses membres et sa peau se mit à changer systématiquement de couleur. Rosier qui se tenait à ses côtés fit un bon de surprise sur le côté.

Chloé, Mally et Lucya lancèrent un regard plein d'étonnement et d'admiration à Evans qui eut un sourire en coin.

Je vous l'apprendrai, déclara-t-elle.

Dolohov choisit ce moment pour passer à l'attaque et jeta un espèce de bouclier vert géant (que Lily ne connaissait pas) qui projeta les quatres Gryffondors contre le mur.

Lily eut l'impression que son estomac et ses poumons venaient de se ratatiner sur eux-même. Elle en eut la respiration coupée.

Espèce de lâche! Faire ça dans un moment d'inattention! toussa Mally.

Le jeune homme la fixa longuement comme s'il examinait vicieusement son âme. Ce qui déplut et géna grandement la jeune sorcière qui se leva à toute vitesse et lui assena un énorme coup de sac sur la tête. Surpris par cette attaque tellement "moldue", Antonin ne se protégea pas et s'écroula au sol.

Heureusement que j'avais pris mon dictionnaire de runes!

Mais pendant ce temps, Rosier en avait profité pour déstupéfixer Elliot. Ce dernier secoua la tête comme un chien qui sort de l'eau et prit son air de bouldogue en colère.

J'y crois pas! Elle m'a eu avec un sort de débutant! grinça-t-il, ses yeux fixant férocement Mally. Il se mit à marcher d'un pas décidé vers elle.

Lily jeta un regard inquiet à son amie qui avala difficilement sa salive.

Je le prend avec toi, lui murmura-t-elle comme pour la rassurer.

La jeune fille hocha frénetiquement de la tête et les deux autres acquiesèrent.

Rosier eut un rire moqueur et Avery grogna. Ce fut le signal de départ. Des deux camps, des étincellles rouges, vertes, bleues, ors, argentés fusaient. Passant souvent à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'adversaire, les jets arrivaient parfois à leur but : Rosier avaient des jambes d'autruche, Mally des furoncles partout sur le crâne à la place de ses cheveux, Lucya la tête à l'envers, Avery avait vieillit de 60 ans, Chloé avait ses yeux situés au bout de deux antennes et Lily possédait désormais une voix d'homme très grave qui contrastait beaucoup avec son visage délicat. La bataille continua rageusement jusqu'à ce le hurlement de douleur de Chloé qui déchira tous les timpans boulverse quelque peu les élèves. Sauf Elliot qui laissa échapper un rire rauque. Rosier et les trois autres jeunes filles inspectèrent rapidement les alentours des yeux mais n'aperçurent pas la Gryffondor. Lily jeta un regard suspicieux à Avery qui souleva ses sourcils suggestivement. Un gémissement vint alors du plafond. Quatre têtes se levèrent en même temps et le rire d'Elliot Avery redoubla. Chloé était collée au plafond, juste au dessus d'eux.

Evan Rosier regarda son camarade et explosa de rire tandis que les filles restantes au sol restaient bouche bée. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elles se sentirent soudainement tomber et atterir durement sur les dalles du plafond. Les rires en bas redoublèrent. Quant à Bellatrix, elle avait disparu et Dolohov était avachi par terre.

Aaaaah, gémit Lucya, j'aurais jamais cru que le plafond était si haut!

Elle s'assit et se frotta la tête.

Mais qu'est-ce qui nous arrive? s'affola Chloé en scrutant avec ses antennes autours d'elle avec inquiétude.

Je crois que, que l'on est au plafond. Ils ont inversé notre centre de gravité, annonça tristement Lily qui grimaça en se relevant.

Oui! Et cela pendant 6 heures! C'est à dire jusqu'à minuit! Bonne nuit! avertit Rosier qui explosa de rire une nouvelle fois.

Il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait tandis qu'Avery, lui, esquissait désormais un regard triomphant. Il souleva Antonin inconscient et l'emmena avec lui du bout de sa baguette. Elliot Avery s'attarda, essayant de jeter quelques autres sorts aux jeunes filles au plafond mais Evan le rappela et il détala comme un lapin.

C'est pas vrai ils ne vont même pas retrouvé Black? s'étonna Mally en se relevant et en prenant son air le plus ahuri.

Pouquoi ça te chagrine? lança Atkins en tournant rapidement la tête vers son amie.

J'ai jamais dit ça!

Vraiment?

Mais vous allez arrêtez! s'exclama Chloé qui prit la main que lui tendait Lily pour l'aider à se relever. De toutes façons, on s'en fiche de Black!

Ah oui? Et quand l'effet du sort s'arrêtera? Tu crois qu'elle ne va rien aller dire? Rien rapporter? En bonne petite Serpentarde qu'elle est, elle fera tout pour nous enffoncer! s'énerva Lucya.

Oui c'est vrai mais on se laissera pas fai... répondit Lily qui avait désormais le visage tout rouge du fait que son sang lui était monté à la tête. Professeur Snow! cria-t-elle en faisant sursauter les trois autres.

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs s'arrêta net et tourna la tête en tous sens mais n'aperçu personne.

Je vous préviens, si c'est une blague, je vous colle une retenue chaque soirs jusqu'au prochain trimestre et je demanderais à M. Rusard de s'occuper expicitement de vous! prévint-elle d'une voix posée et glaciale.

Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et jeta un coup d'oeil dans l'autre couloir puis revint sur ces pas.

Les quatres filles se regardèrent avec apprehension et Lily ouvrit la bouche pour signaler leurs présence mais Mally lui colla rapidement sa main sur sa bouche.

Snow était le professeur de Potion. Une jeune femme d'une aussi grande beauté que sa froideur et sa méchanceté. Elle ne criait jamais mais lançait toujours des remarques blessantes d'une voix à vous glacer le sang. Son visage fin ne marquait presque jamais aucune émotion, celles qu'on lui connaissait le mieux étant l'indifférence totale ou le mépris. Elle favorisait les Serpentard et notait extremement durement. Lucya et Chloé qui était les plus fortes en cette matière ne réussisaient jamais à dépasser la note de 10.5 sur 20, Lily n'avait jamais eu au dessus de 8 tandis que Mally qui craignait et haïssait ce cours, ne se contentait que d'un 2.5. Pierce avait toujours était mauvaise en Potion, certainement car dès le tout premier cours elle avait su se mettre le professeur Snow sur le dos.

Il y a 5 ans, Mally était rentrée pour la première fois dans le cachot qui abritait les cours de potion en compagnie de ces nouvelles amies fraichement arrivées. Dès qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte, elle avait réussi à mettre la pagaille: une dalle traître au sol l'avait fait trébucher, elle avait alors essayé de se rattraper à la table la plus proche mais par malheur, ce fut la cape du professeur qu'elle attrapa. La jeune femme s'était fait presque étranglée et était tombée sur une armoire remplies de fioles appartenant à des élèves de 6ème année. Les fioles étaient retombées sur Snow et Mally qui ne pouvaient plus que s'exprimer en poussant des cris d'orang-outans. Le professeur avait eu l'air furieux et n'arrêtait pas de pousser de cris. Lily et Lucya, un peu perturbées, avaient alors compris qu'il fallait courrir à l'infirmerie trouver Mme Pomfresh. Malheureusement après avoir retrouvés leur voix originelle (Snow l'avait disputé avec une telle rage que même Pomfresh avait voulu intervenir) puis commencer le cours, Mally avait eu le malheur de ne pas répondre correctement à une question ridicule que lui avait posé le professeur. Cela lui avait valu un mois de retenues tous les soirs.

Je ne tiens pas à avoir un petit tête à tête avec elle! Tu sais bien qu'elle n'a aucun sens de l'humour! souffla Mally en fixant Snow en dessous d'elle, ces yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites.

Lily fronça les sourcils, regarda Mally puis la jeune femme. Bon c'est vrai que ce professeur était une sorte de pro-serpentard, mais elle allait bien devoir admettre en voyant les circonstances que ces petits protégés avaient tort!

Elle enleva la main de son amie de sa bouche et la tint fermement.

Mais non...murmura-t-elle.

Mally voulut la faire taire mais Evans ressera sa poigne sur la main de Pierce. Lucya et Chloé se lancèrent un regard remplis d'appréhension.

Professeur la-haut! appela Lily.

La tête de Snow se tourna si brusquement que Lily s'attendit à entendre un craquement.

Voyons voir, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette voix Miss Evans.

Le regard du professeur se fit encore plus dur.

Et vous ne vouliez pas qu'on vous reconnaisse, ajouta-t-elle en survolant les trois autres des yeux.

Le dégout se lisait sur son visage. Probablement dû à leur apparence.

Le courage des Gryffondors, bien sur, marmonna Snow assez fort pour que les Gryffondor suspendues au plafond l'entendent parfaitement. Maintenant faites moi le plaisir de redescendre immédiatement, cette pitoyable tentative pour me tourmenter était digne d'un nain de 1ère année.

Il fallait vraiment aller la dénoncer à Dumbledore pour diffamations, cette horrible bonne femme!

Mais professeur, ce n'était pas du tout pour se moquer de vous! plaida Lily avec véhémence. Rosier, Avery, Black... Bellatrix Black et Dolohov (elle appuya fortement sur tous les noms comme pour bien les imprégner dans la mémoire de Snow) nous ont jeter ce maléfice qui a renversé notre centre de gravité!

Ca leur a pris comme ça? demanda sceptiquement la jeune femme.

Son sourcil droit parfaitement dessiné se courba.

Lily se demanda s'il valait mieux répondre oui plutôt que d'avouer la vérité et être sûre de se faire punir. Quoique, Snow était tellement injuste que même dans ces circonstances, Lily n'était pas sûre que leur professeur de potion leur accorde le bénéfice du doute.

Non Lily a renversé Black ce qui a provoqué un duel durant lequel notre apprarence a été modifiée et finalement on s'est retrouvé la-haut, s'empressa d'expliquer Mally en devenant rouge comme une pivoine.

Lily se tapa le tête mentalement. Décidement cette bonne femme lui ferait toujours perdre ses moyens!

Et bien, c'est que vous le méritez! répondit Snow du tac au tac.

Les quatres amies furent choquées et ouvrèrent la bouche toute ronde. Allait-elle les laisser la-haut? Elle en serait bien capable!

Mais Professeur! s'exclama Chloé qui avait finalement décidé d'intervenir après s'être remise du choc. Le maléfice dure six heures!

A minuit on ne sera toujours pas sur la terre ferme! ajouta Lucya les sourcils de plus en plus soulevés.

Comment allons-nous dormir? demanda Lily d'une voix plaintive.

Et manger? déclara Chloé comme s'il s'agissait de la pire chose qui puisse arriver.

Et boire? rajouta Lucya en regardant Chloé bien dans les yeux.

Pennel ne sembla pas remarqué la pointe de moquerie dans la voix d'Atkins.

Et allez au toilettes? s'outragea Mally.

Le professeur de potion l'assasina du regardtandis que Lucya, Lily et Chloé se jetèrent des regards en coin ennuyés.

Bien de toutes façons, je suis contrainte à ne pas vous laissez la haut sinon je m'attirerais les foudres du tout puissant!

Contrainte? Sinon elle comptait vraiment les laisser au plafond? Lily en était sûre. Et puis c'est comme ça qu'elle parlait de Dumbledore? Apparement elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur.

Silence.

Bien je réduis le temps effectif à 30 min ça vous apprendra, par contre pour vos apparences je ne réduis qu'à une heure!

Elle brandit ça baguette d'un geste indifférent et murmura un sort inaudible.

Et bien entendu, vous aurez une retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois ainsi que 15 points retirés à Gryffondor par personne, autrement dit: 60.

Un silence encore plus pesant s'abattu. Les élèves étaient trop outrées pour parler. Elle ne croyait pas que c'était déjà assez de marcher au plafond avec le sang battant horriblement fort au tempes? Lily savait qu'un mal de tête en résulterait de toute façon.

Mais c'est injuste! se révolta Lucya qui s'avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver tout à fait au-dessus du professeur.

Injuste? Non respects des règles et c'est injuste? Pas de magie dans les couloirs, pas de duel dans les couloirs, pas de d'altercations dans les couloirs et pas d'outrage au professeur!

En plus d'être terriblement méprisante, la paranoia la guettait.

Le silence tendu s'accentua au fil de la colère grandissante des Gryffondor.

Et bien, on dirait bien que Gryffondor possède -60 points désormais.

Elle eut un sourire particulièrement froid et désagréable.

C'est injuste! poursuivit Mally un peu plus pour elle-même que pour tout le monde, mais le volume de sa voix fut trop fort.

Vous méritez pire encore, lança Snow en lui jetant un regard noir.

Mally déglutit difficilement.

Lily s'attendit à entendre "la moooooort". Apparement cette femme fesait également dans le mélodramatique.

Mais ça devrait être interdit les soutractions de ce genre! défendit Chloé en croisant les bras avec mécontentement.

"Surtout que ce n'était que le premier jour de classe!" pensa Lily. Et personne n'avait gagné de points encore. L'année commençait bien décidement!

Elles soupirèrent à l'unisson.

Pour que de petites imbéciles de votre genre continuent à fanfaronner dans les couloirs, sans qu'on ne les punisse?

Il existait d'autres moyens pour punir. Mais Evans fut trop ennervée pour rajouter quoi que ce soit. De plus elle risquait de recevoir encore plus de punitions.

Et les Serpentards? demanda Lily d'un ton accusteur ce qui lui valu un regard terrifiant de la part de Snow.

Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

J'aurais une petite discussion avec eux pour vérifier vos dires, déclara-t-elle simplement.

Et évidemment, Snow ne vérifiait pas avant de les mettre en retenue!

C'est tout? s'énnerva Lucya en serrant les poingts.

Vous remettez mon jugements en cause?

Non, mais c'est trop injuste! se lamenta Lucya qui abandona la lutte.

C'était sans espoir.

Vous en voulez encore Miss Atkins?

Non.

Bien parfait.

Et la jeune femme s'enfonça rapidement dans le couloir, sa cape se mouvant à une vitesse folle et laissant derrière elle quatre jeunes filles fulminantes.

Alors Delphysia, tu nous racontes un peu?

Nash tourna la tête vers Delphysia Stow et l'observa. Elle avait changer de coiffure durant ces vacances-ci. Ces cheveux étaient désormais mi-long et avaient été éclairci. De blond cendré, ils étaient passés à blond tout court. A noter aussi que désormais elle arborait deux trous aux oreilles de chaque côté. La jeune fille se demanda pourquoi ce changement soudain de look.

Stow tourna la tête et fit une grimace. Par contre ses grands yeux bleus étaient restés intacts.

Bah, en bref c'était horrible.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Kate Parker en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Les trois jeunes filles marchaient côte à côte en direction de la Grande Salle.

Il m'a demandé si j'étais libre samedi pour qu'on fasse une promenade dans le parc ou même faire un picnic...soupira-t-elle.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible à ça? poursuivit Nash en plissant les yeux.

Je lui ai répondu que..., continua Delphysia en regardant ses pieds se jeter en avant à chaque pas.

Que...? reprit Kate en essayant de chercher le regard de son amie.

Delphysia s'arrêta net et leva la tête comme pour observer le plafond, mais à la place, elle poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Les longs cheveux blonds de Kate s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle tourna abruptment sur ces talons. Nash quant à elle continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ces deux amies s'étaient arrêtées.

Tu veux dire que tu l'as encore fait? s'étonna Parker un peu déçue.

Je n'ai pas pu, il était là en face de moi et j'avais l'air d'une pauvre éffarée ayant perdue son chemin! D'abord j'ai pas su quoi lui dire et ensuite dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche j'ai bafouillé et buté sur tous les mots! s'écria-t-elle.

Ses yeux n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, allant de gauche à droite et de haut en bas. On aurait pu croire que la jeune fille allait éclater en sanglots et ne plus s'arrêter.

Nash et Kate allèrent réconforter Stow.

Racontes-nous dans le détail... Où, quand, comment, pourquoi, dit Nash doucement en la prenant par le bras tandis que Kate lui prenait l'autre.

Le pourquoi sera difficile à expliquer...Enfin, on était dans la salle commune, commença la Serdaigle. Et comme d'habitude à cette heure-ci il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais... il y en avait quand même assez pour me ridiculiser.

Kate et Nash se lancèrent un regard angoissé derrière Delphysia.

Oui continue, l'encouragea Kate avec appréhension.

Et bon il a commencé à me faire ses propositions et c'est là que tout à basculer... Je suis devenue aussi rouge qu'un Toutofeu et j'ai répondu que non, ça n'était pas possible parce qu'on allait propablement avoir plein de devoirs! gémit-elle en trainant les pieds. Mais quelle excuse bidon! C'est la honte! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle venait de le réaliser.

Ah bah ça,... On sait très bien que tu n'a jamais été forte à ce petit jeu la! déclara Nash en soulevant les sourcils.

Delphysia avala sa salive avec difficulté et Kate soupira.

Et... Comment il l'a pris? interrogea Parker.

Comme d'habitude! Il m'a regardé fixement le regard lointain, parce qu'il voyait bien que je mentais... et puis il a regardé ses chaussures! Comme si c'était très intéressant! s'emporta-t-elle en pinçant la bouche.

Tu y arriveras un jour, l'encouragea Nash en lui tapotant le dos.

Un jour! Il faudrait qu'il arrive bientôt ce jour parce que ça fait déjà cinq fois depuis l'année passée qu'il me le demande! La prochaine fois, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois! J'ai tout fichu en l'air!

Mais non, il est coriace, affirma Kate en souriant bêtement.

Elles arrivèrent devant la Grande Salle quand soudain, Stow s'arrêta brusquement. Son regard se fit affolé et elle recula de plusieurs petits pas comme un cheval effrayé.

Non! Attendez! Il est probablement là dedans! réalisa-t-elle en criant.

C'est pas grave maintenant, s'il ne t'as pas déjà entendu... suggera Nash en faisant mine de se déboucher les oreilles.

Non, non! Je ne veux pas entrer! s'écria-t-elle en essayant de partir. Mais deux paires de mains l'aggripèrent et la retinrent fermement.

Tsssss! On dirait qu'on t'emmène à l'abbatoir, se moqua Kate en la tirant vers la Grande Salle.

Allez viens! Tu dois manger quelque chose! prévint Nash en imitant Parker.

Mais la Serdaigle avait les pieds bien ancrés dans le sol et refusa d'avancer.

Pendant quelques minutes, elles essayèrent de la faire bouger, en la poussant dans le dos, en essayant de lui lever une jambe ou encore en essayant de la déstabiliser en la poussant de droite à gauche. Mais la jeune fille ne daigna même pas bouger d'un centimètre.

Rhooooo, ce que tu peux être bête! s'esclaffa Nash en serrant les poings.

Elle tenta le tout pour le tout en lui bourrant dedans mais Kate l'en empêcha.

Et toi tu es ridicule! fulmina-t-elle en la retenant tout juste par le bras. Tu veux lui casser le crâne ou qu...

Elle fut interrompu par une voix de garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui criait leurs noms. Bizarre, il lui semblait que les appels venaient du plafond.

Psssssss! siffla quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette voix aussi venait du haut.

Toutes les trois levèrent la tête en même temps et firent un bond de deux mètres en arrière.

Delphysia a enfin bougé, pensa Nash en souriant malicieusement.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites? s'exclama Delphysia les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes avant de s'interrompre et d'ouvrir encore plus grand ses yeux. Mais, mais... mais pourquoi Lucya tu as la tête à l'envers! Et, et Chloé t'as des antennes! Mally ta as plein de euuh...

Oui ça va, ça va! s'ennerva légèrement cette dernière qui croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

On a fait une petite rencontre dans les couloirs, expliqua Lily en faisant une grimace.

C'est toi Lily? interrogea Kate avec un certain étonnement dans la voix.

Evans soupira.

Oui c'est moi. Comme j'essayais de vous l'expl...

Hé! Si Lily avait été un garçon, elle aurait probablement eu cette voix! C'est trop bizarre! l'interrompis Nash avant d'éclater de rire.

Lily fut dépitée. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à ses trois amies qui faisaient toutes la même tête qu'elle.

La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois.

Oui bon vous, et vous devinez bien que ce sont les S...

Les Serpentards, finit Kate à sa place en souriant gentiment mais tristement. Oui on s'en doute bien.

Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider? demanda Nash en s'avançant de quelques pas pour mieux observer les antennes de Pennel.

Pennel fut gênée et recula légèrement dans la pénombre.

Attendez encore.. une minute avec nous, annonça Lucya en observant sa montre. Pour faire en sorte qu'on ne tombe pas trop mal.

Elle eut un sourire amer que Lily trouva assez drôle. Elle esquissa un sourire et pouffa. Mally et Chloé se retournèrent et examinèrent Lily en souriant. Mais Lucya ne possedait apparement pas les secondes sur sa montre, puisque toutes quatre tombèrent comme des pierres et prises par surprise, elles ne purent rien faire. Kate et Nash s'empressèrent de lancer un sortilège de ralentissement de mouvement tandis que Delphysia métamorphosait quelques dalles en coussins. La chute fut tout de même brutale, mais grâce a Merlin personne de dut aller à l'infermerie.

Après avoir rerouver leurs esprits, elles se relevèrent en remerciant les trois autres jeunes filles qui remettaient tout en ordre. Lily se mit soudainement.

Quelle chute! Heureusement que vous etiez là, sinon nous étions bonnes pour St Mangoust!

Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu sourire! confia Chloé.

Depuis ce matin! se défendit l'interressé et son sourire s'élargit.

Oh non! Plus longtemps! Au moins depuis hier, depuis l'espèce de chatouillage général! contrecarra Chloé en riant.

Le chatouillage général? s'enquit Evans en suivant Pennel dans son rire.

Et on était pas invitées? s'indigna Nash en dessous.

Oui juste après la discution au sujet de Rich, ria Mally.

Mais personne ne riait plus. Lucya lança un regard mauvais à Mally qui grimaça avant de se tourner vers Chloé qui soupira.

Kate, Delphysia et Nash savait très bien que c'était un sujet particulièrement miné. Il fallait dirigé le débat avec la plus grande précaution pour ne pas froisser Lily et apparement, les choses s'était un peu compliquées hier. C'était assez bizarre d'ailleurs que Lily se froisse autant dès qu'on abordait le sujet "Rich". En d'autres circonstances, Evans était toujours calme et posée. Ce n'était pas le genre à être révoltée, haineuse et à hurler après quelqu'un dès qu'on disait une chose que madame n'appréciait pas. Non, elle n'était vraiment pas comme ça. Il fallait croire que Lily aimait follement ce gars...

En tout cas, l'ambiance s'était nettement raffraichie et un lourd silence s'était abattu à l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Vous croyez ce qu'a dit Potter? demanda fermement Lily, une lueur de tristesse peinte dans son regard.

Personne ne répondit.

Vous croyez vraiment? requestionna-t-elle plus durement.  
Elle releva la tête et observa les visages des trois Gryffondors. Elles avaient l'air fermé et toutes évitaient son regard.

Il a dit quoi Potter? s'enquit Stow, légèrement troublée.

Il a dit que Rich allait me plaquer ce soir, l'informa Lily froidemment.

Ah...

Silence.

Lily...tu devrais savoir quelque chose... osa Lucya en inspirant bruyamment.  
Elle planta son regard dans celui d'Evans qui déglutit.

On voulait te le dire, mais Potter nous a devancé, cet idiot! déclara Mally, toute peinée.

Vous vouliez me dire quoi? s'impatienta Lily en tremblant légèrement de colère.

Silence.

On pouvait sentir la fureur de la jeune fille grandir au fil que le silence s'alourdissait.

Chloé se racla la gorge et s'avança un petit peu.

Le frère de Mally connait bien Rich et pendant les vacances, ils se sont vu sur le chemin de Travers...

Et?  
-Et Mally était avec eux, enfin du moins au début, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter sous le regard inquiet que lui lançait Pierce. Et donc Mally a vu Rich et...  
Chloé s'arrêta et sembla hésiter à continuer.

Et? s'énnerva Lily.

Et... une autre fille qui semblait, euh, vraisemblablement assez proche de, euh... de Rich.

Un silence, une fois de plus, s'installa, mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise sauf Lily qui réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Proche comment? demanda Lily la voix tranchante.

Bah, heum,...ils s'embrassaient.

Et pas comme des frères et soeurs! ajouta Mally l'air lointain et dégoutée.  
Elle semblait replongée dans son souvenir.

Lucya et Chloé lui jetèrent un regard outré. Lily ne réagit pas, elle semblait complètement déconnectée.

Parfait, parfait... Merci les "amies". Merci de me l'avoir dit maintenant! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Vous vouliez vraiment que je me fasse humilier? Ou vous vouliez simplement attendre le tout dernier moment pour tester mes capacités de self-contrôle?

Lily, attends, tu ne sais pas tout...

Le jeune fille crut qu'elle allait tout casser.

A vraiment? s'enquit-elle, sa voix déraillait.

Tout le monde la regarda légèrement effrayé.

Eummm... Lucya se racla la gorge. En fait...tu ...tu...tu...

Tu vas le dire oui? cria Lily en tournant une tête menaçante vers son amie.

En fait tu connais la fille avec qui cet idiot sort maintenant et je crois que tu ne vas pas être contente, finit-elle sa voix baissant de plus en plus.  
Elle fixait ses chaussures et tortillait ses mains.

QUOI? hurla Lily en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.  
Lucya se raidit et recula de quelques pas.

QUI C'EST?

Lucya jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Chloé qui hocha a tête et s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait sûr vers Lily mais qui manquait quand même de conviction. Elle avala sa salive.

C'est Duncan. Judith Duncan.

Après avoir entendu le nom de la meilleure amie de sa pire ennemie, en l'occurence donc, son autre pire ennemie, Lily avait faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Sanderson (oui parce que ce n'était plus Rich) ne l'avait-il pas insulté nombres de fois dans son dos en compagnie de Lily? Mais qu'avait ce garçon dans la tête? Il la detestait! Ou peut-être qu'il faisait croire à Lily qu'il la détestait parce qu'il savait qu'elle la haissait... Cette pensée degouta Lily. Et dire que pendant tout ce temps il avait sans doute menti sur ces goûts, sur ses façons de pensée, juste pour se faire bien voir! Décidemment, il descendait toujours plus bas dans l'estime de Lily. Plus elle pensait à lui, plus elle réalisait le nombre d'invraisemblances et de contradictions qu'il lui avait assaisonnés. Et un cran, deux crans, trois crans plus bas sur l'échelle de l'estime!

D'un autre côté, elle était furieuse qu'aucune de ses amies n'aient eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Etaient-elles toutes des lâches? Elles ne méritaient pas d'avoir leur place à Gryffondor. Lily aimait beaucoup sa maison et arborait toujours fièrement son blason sur sa robe, même quand Gryffondor se faisait écraser au Quidditch (ce qui était plutôt rare depuis quelques années (sauf l'années passées)) ou lorsqu'ils étaient les derniers à la coupe des quatre maisons (ce qui était plutôt récurent ces derniers temps).

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle était partie en furie, laissant ses amies dépitées derrière elle. Elle avait fait un petit tour dans les couloirs le temps que ses amies mangent et partent de la Grande Salle. Mais affamée, son estomac lui dicta inconscienmment la direction de la-dite salle.

Elle entra discrètement et aperçut ses trois amies qui ne l'avaient pas remarqué, ainsi que les Marauder qui n'étaient pas au grand complet: Remus et James manquaient à l'appel. Tant mieux fut la pensée de Lily qui alla s'assoir en bout de table, vers la porte. Là, elle pourrait facilement s'eclipser avant que ses "amies" ne l'arrêtent.

Elle commança son diner et attendant maladivement le moment où Sanderson se leverait, se dirigerait vers elle avec une mine fière et moqueuse sur le visage, et lui balancerait la vérité. Evidemment tout le monde écouterait ce que le grand Sanderson avait à dire et tous guetterait sa réaction. Etait-elle en train de devenir paranoïaque? se demanda-t-elle en se figeant. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit avec horreur que ses trois "amies" fonçaient droit sur elle. Lily eut à peine le temps de lâcher sa cuisse de poulet et de se lever que trois mains la poussèrent pour la faire se rassoir sur le banc. Avec un hocquet de surprise, la jeune fille s'enfonça sur le banc. Chloé, Mally et Lucya la regardaient d'un air sévère. Lucya en face, Mally à gauche et Chloé à droite, elles s'assirent, comme pour encercler leur proie.

Ecoutes ce qu'on a te dire..., commença une Lucya déterminée et cherchant le regard de son amie qui fixait obstinément le bord de la table.

On est désolé, on aurait peut-être pas dû...dit Mally en se tortillant les mains.

Peut-être, PEUT-ETRE PAS DU! AAAAAH PARCE QUE VOUS EN DOUTEZ ENCORE, s'égosilla Lily en se tournant vers son interlocutrice qui sursauta et recula légèrement.

Une partie de la salle se tourna vers elles et écouta d'une oreille à moitié effrayée, à moitié amusée.

POURQUOI MATIL MENTI? VOUS NAURIEZ PAS PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TOT! J'AURAIS PU EVITER L'HUMILIATION DEVANT VOUS ET DEVANT POTTER ET SA BANDE D'ABRUTIS!

Lily, il est peut-être dans la salle! prévint Chloé d'une toute petite voix.

Elle n'osa pas regarder autour d'elle pour vérifier ses dires.

DE QUI POTTER OU RICH? J'ESPERE BIEN QU'IL Y EST! ET QU'IL M'ENTENDE CE CRETIN DE PREMIERE! hurla Lily en balayant des yeux la table des Serdaigles.

Rich se leva et marcha raide comme un soldat de bois, les poings serrés vers trois jeunes filles consternées et une hysterique.

Pourquoi tu le prends si mal que je t'ai largué, hein? dit-il entre ses dents serrés.

Son visage était crispé et sa bouche pincée.

Lily éclata de rire au grand ébahissement de tout le monde.

Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de drôle, ajouta-t-il en lançant des regards inquiets autours de lui.

De plus en plus de gens se tournait vers eux pour les écouter.

Je crois qu'elle a pété les plombs, murmura Mally, son visage crispé, aux deux autres qui hochèrent la tête et fixant anxieusement Lily qui devenait toute rouge.

MAIS TU VEUX RIRE? QUE JE L'AI MAL PRIS? J'ALLAIS LE FAIRE MAIS TU M'AS DEVANCE! Ce que, par contre, je n'ai pas apprécier C'EST QUE TOUTE L'ECOLE SOIT AU COURRANT AVANT MOI!

Miss Evans, je vous en prie, arrêtez de hurler, s'écria McGonagall d'une voix sèche et pointue qui résonna dans toute la salle.

La vielle femme marcha rapidemment dans leur direction. Desormais c'était toute la salle qui suivait la petite scène.

Aaaaah, d'hommage que Lunard et surtout Cornedrue aient raté ça! Je paris qu'il aurait donné cher pour le voir! fit remarquer Sirius à Peter en rigolant et en lui donnant des coups de coude.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ainsi que celui du professeur MacGonagall qui n'avait rien de plaisant et celui de Lily qui, on aurait dit, était prête à lui dévisser la tête.

J'ai un peu parlé trop fort on dirait, murmura-t-il pour lui même, après avoir avaler ce qu'il mâchait.

Peter qui fit un petit mouvement de tête bizarre. _Sûrement la nervosité _pensa-t-il en le regardant avec inquietude, puis il retourna son attention vers leur professeur qui lui lança un regard des plus noirs.

Miss Evans, puis-je savoir ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme mais toujours aussi autoritaire en se tournant vers la jeune fille. Lily ne répondit rien et baissa les yeux en pinçant la bouche. Elle se soumettait à l'autorité du professeur mais sa colère persisterait.

Et vous M. Sanderson qu'avez-vous comme excuse à me donner? aboya le professeur de Métamorphose.

Lily lui lança un regard de côté pour épier viscieusement sa réaction.

Rien professeur, répondit-il en relevant le menton d'un air supérieur, c'est juste Miss Evans qui s'est ennervée après que je l'ai...que je l'ai... enfin vous voyez! finit-il en faisant un petit sourire sur le côté et en regardant McGonagall sur un air de confidence.

Le coeur de Lily manqua un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu? Comment osait-il? Tout raconter au professeur sur leurs états-d'âme! Elle allait le tuer! C'était honteux, quel petit ingras! Si elle pouvait sur le moment, là, tout de suite, l'étrangler, elle le ferait sans demander son reste! D'ailleurs ne pouvant plus trop se contrôler, elle leva son bras mais Lucya lui attrappa le poignet et lui jeta un regard réprobateur. Lily poussa un profond soupir et détourna la tête. Elle aperçut un Sirius souriant qui chuchotait Dieu ne sait quoi à Peter à toute vitesse. Sans aucun doute ce petit fils à papa irait tout raconter à Potter le grand débile! Quelle serait sa réaction? Rire et se moquer? Ou plutôt profiter de la situation pour jouer le Don Juan? De toute façon elle n'avait vraiment aucune envie de savoir. Le reste de la salle détourna le regard lorsqu'ils virent la jeune fille les regarder et firent semblant de s'occuper.

Miss Evans! Je vous parle!

Lily se retourna et aperçut les yeux du professeur qui lui lançaient des éclairs.

Oui, pardon, marmonna-t-elle en fixant les dalles au sol.

Je disais que le prochaine fois que je vous revois, tous les deux, dans une quelconque situation comme celle-ci, je peux vous promettre que Poudlard ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir! Est-ce clair? M. Sanderson, Miss Evans, 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor. De même pour Serdaigle. C'est regretable! Vraiment! s'exclama-t-elle fixant surtout Lily qui était en génerale, un bon élément.

Vous me decevez Miss Evans, souffla-t-elle les marines écartées et le regard distant.

A ces mots, elle s'éloigna à grand pas hors de la salle. Lily la regarda s'éloigner, un pincement au coeur. Même si cela paraissait niais, elle n'aimait pas décevoir un de ses professeurs. Elle jeta ensuite un regard mauvais à Rick qui lui tournait déjà le dos et marchait rapidement vers sa table. Ses amies la regardaient tristement comme attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. La jeune fille ne les regarda pas plus longtemps et sortit de la grande salle.

Attends! commença Lucya qui voulut partir la rejoindre mais Chloé l'en empêcha morosement.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille nous parler pour le moment, murmura-t-elle ne fixant la porte par où leur amie avait disparue quelques secondes plus tôt.

Lily se dépécha de sortir du château. L'air frais du soir lui ferait le plus grand bien. Dès qu'elle fut dehors, une bourrasque de vent la frappa de plein fouet. Elle resserra sa cape autours d'elle et contempla le parc sombrement éclairé par un soleil qui disparaisait à l'horizon. Elle s'avança sur la pelouse humide et se dirigea vers les serres, là où elle pourrait méditer dans le calme. Elle n'allait pas vers le lac car elle savait que c'était le premier endroit où on irait la chercher. Elle voulait que ces amies la cherchent mais ne la trouvent pas. Qu'elles s'inquiètent et qu'elles se sentent coupables.

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir si Lucya, Mally ou Chloé courrait à sa poursuite, mais personne ne sortit par l'immense porte. Elle poussa un gros soupir et continua d'avancer. Elle marcha durant un quart d'heure, d'abord en direction des serres puis vers la forêt interdite. L'obscurité tombait de plus en plus et Lily savait de moins en moins où elle mettait les pieds. Tout en continuant sa marche son esprit se mit à vagabonder.

Pourquoi avait-elle cette sensation étrange? Pourquoi se sentait-elle si vide? Et pourquoi était-elle plutôt triste qu'en colère? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la miner ainsi? Lily avait une boule à l'estomac qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enlever et sa gorge était étrangement serrée. Le danger? Non la pleine lune était passée, juste hier. Il n'y avait plus rien à craindre de ces lieux.

Pauvre Remus. Le seul jeune homme faisant parti des Marauder qu'elle supportait. Ils étaient proches, même s'ils ne se parlaient qu'occasionnellement. Pourquoi était-ils si proches alors? Pourquoi cette confiance qui régnait dans les yeux de Lupin lorsqu'elle lui parlait? Lily avait sa petite idée. Cela venait peut-être du fait que lorsque Lily avait découvert son secret, elle n'en avait rien dit. Pas même à ses meuilleures amies (son estomac se ressera). Elle n'avait pas même demander confirmation à Lupin mais il savait. Il savait qu'elle était au courrant. Et il la remerciait qu'elle n'ait rien fait. Qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'attitude envers lui. Elle n'était pas devenue extrêment gentille par pitié, Remus ne l'aurait pas supporté et elle n'était pas devenue distante et effrayée dès qu'il pointait le museau (sans vouloir jouer sur les mots). Lily eut un faible sourire en pensant à son ami. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas là au dîner et James devait sûrement être à son chevet à l'infirmerie. Saint Potter... Il n'était clément qu'avec ses amis cet energumène!

Cela faisait bientôt trois quart d'heure qu'elle était sortie et le froid devenait presque insoutenable. La jeune fille regarda sa montre: 20 heure 30. Le couvre feu était passé, mais ses amies ne dormaient surement pas encore. Elle reviendrait vers minuit dans son dortoir, pour bien les inquièter.

Elle s'assit contre un arbre de façon à ce qu'il bloque le vent et ferma les yeux. En esperant qu'on ne la retrouve pas demain matin morte de froid! Elle somnola durant deux heures, jusquà ce qu'une bestiole ne la réveille. Elle ouvrit les yeux et faillit hurler en distinguant un rat sur sa chaussure. Elle se releva à toute vitesse en secouant son pied comme une dingue. L'animal fit un vol plané et atterit dans un bruisement d'herbes. Il se faufila à toute vitesse vers la lisière de la forêt.

Wouaf!

Devenait-elle folle? Elle venait d'entendre un aboiement de chien. Et il venait de la fôret. Elle entendit une espèce de galop et des branches craquer puis un enorme chien noir apparut. Il ralentit en se mit à troter dans sa direction. Que devait-elle faire? Il avait peut-être la rage! Elle recula de quelques pas mais le chien s'avança rapidement et se mit à tourner autours d'elle en aboyant. Il allait réveiller tout le château avec un tel boucan! Elle essaya de le calmer mais le chien tournait toujours autours d'elle, comme amusé. Il bondissait même! Voulait-il jouer?

Lily regarda la forêt. D'où venait-il? Que faisait-il ici? Appartenait-il à quelqu'un? A un hermite qui habitait dans les bois? Elle lança un regard au chien qui frétillait et continuait d'aboyer. Elle s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers la bête. Celle-ci recula et montra des dents.

D'accord, d'accord!

Elle se releva rapidement et fouilla dans ses poches. Tiens un biscuit!

T'as faim? demanda-t-elle en se ragenouillant.

Elle lui montra le biscuit et croqua un morceau, comme pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas empoisonné.

Tu en veux?

Elle tendit le reste du biscuit vers le chien qui grogna.

Et bien et bien! Un chien qui sort tout droit de la fôret interdite et qui n'est même pas affamé! Ou on t'as peut-être appris à ne pas accepter de la nourriture des étrangers? se moqua-t-elle à haute voix en croquant un autre bout. Le chien montra une nouvelle fois ces belles dents pointues et émit un aboiement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bizarre ce chien. On aurait dit qu'il avait compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se releva et finit distraitement le reste de son biscuit. Rien en vue autours d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux en direction de la lisière de la forêt comme si elle s'attendait à voir sortir quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Lily reporta son attention sur l'animal qui la fixait, assis sur son arrière-train. Quelques instants passèrent durant lesquels, la jeune fille et la bête se regardèrent dans le blancs des yeux. Ils semblaient se défier du regard. Soudain, un brâme lointain fit sursauter le chien, qui bondit et courrut comme un fou en sa direction. Mais qu'est-ce qui peuplait cette forêt bon sang! Un rêne ou un cerf ou même, un chien, un rat et même un loup-garou, quoique ce dernier était une exception...

Evans poussa un énième soupir et décida de rentrer, il était un peu plus de minuit à sa montre. Elle courrut jusqu'aux immenses portes, tout d'un coup prise de peur par la noirceur de la nuit et les bruits pas très clairs qu'elle entendait non loin d'elle. Dans le grand hall, elle reprit sa respiration et aperçut au dernier moment miss teigne qui trotinait dans sa direction. Le sang de Lily se glaça. L'avait-elle vu? Dans un dernier espoir, elle se jeta sur le côté et se prit une poignée dans le bas du dos qui faillit la faire crier de douleur. Elle se retint et se retourna en se tenant le dos avec ses deux mains pour constater qu'elle faisait face à une petite porte. Sans hésiter, elle l'ouvrit à la volée, se jeta dedans et ferma précipitament mais doucement la porte. Il faisait completement noir dans cette salle. Elle recula de quelques pas et fit tomber, à ce qui lui semblait, des balais. Rectification: il faisait completement noir dans ce placard à balais. Elle retint son souffle et espéra du plus profond de son âme que l'animal ne l'avait pas entendu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle appuya son oreille contre la porte pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose. Rien. Silence complet. Elle entrouvit tout doucement la porte qui grinça et sortit sa tête qu'elle tourna dans tous les sens pour vérifier si personne n'était dans les parages. Ni Peeves, ni Rusard, ni cet horrible chat. Elle sortit alors completement de sa cachette, fit quelques pas vers les escaliers puis se remit à courir. Elle ne croisa plus personne (si on peut considérer Miss Teigne comme une personne) et arriva saine et sauve dans son dortoir mais hors d'haleine et épuisée. Elle se laissa alors tomber sur son lit dans un bruit sourd et reprit son souffle. Qu'est ce que la pièce était calme. Toutes dormaient. On n'entendait que des respirations paisibles. Apparement personne ne l'avait attendu, personne ne s'était inquieté. Et on appelait ça des amies! Lily fut furieuse de voir à quel point on se souciait d'elle. Elle s'allongea rageuse et ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller. Au bout d'un certain moment, sa fatigue prit le dessus sur son mécontentement et la jeune fille sombra dans le sommeil.

Conclusion? Vous avez aimé? Je sais que j'ai été trèèèèèèèès longue à updater, mais j'ai eu certains problèmes personnels enfin bref,... j'espère que ça vous aura plût! Allez chapitre deux, pas de preview mais ce sera dan sle présent de c'est ici que Harry rentre en jeu!


End file.
